The Great Fountain of Youth
by PiercingBlue
Summary: On his search for the Fountain of Youth, Jack does something sooo horrible that he loses the trust of his crew and even his friends. Does he win his friends back? Does he find the Fountain of Youth? Find out all this and more in my story. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Pirates of the Caribbean**

The Search for the Great Fountain of Youth 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does

**I hope you enjoy my story, R&R!**

**Chapter 1#: Drink up me hearty's Yo Ho!**

The cool salty sea breeze skimmed Jacks face as he drank what was left of his rum.

'Damn! Why is the rum always gone!' he slurred to himself

He hurled the bottle into the sea.

'You know, we could always stop at Tortuga…' 

'Who said that?' Jack said as he sat up abruptly

'You twit! It's me! Look to the left!' 

Jack looked to his left and saw what looked like a miniature version of him.

'_**We can re-load at Tortuga.' **_Said the miniature him

'Which means rum!' Jack slurred as he licked his lips

'And salty wenches!' 

'Was that you?' Jack asked the small him.

The scale version of Jack shook his head and pointed to Jack's right shoulder; another small Jack was hanging from one of the large Jack's dreadlocks and was speaking into his ear.

'Tortuga means wenches and where ever you find wenches there is bound to be…' 

'RUM!' Jack gasped and jumped to his feet.

The two small Jacks jumped to safety and watched the drunken Jack fall into the water.

(Five minutes later)

Jack pulled off his boot and emptied all it's contents into the sea. He fixed his tilted hat and pulled out his compass.

'We have our heading Mr. Sparrows.'

'TORTUGA!' Jack gasped as he finished tying up his dinghy

He stumbled out of his ship and trampled on the nose of some town drunk. He heard a crack but he kept walking all the same. As he entered Tortuga's best pub, he ran into an un-expected friend.

'Jack Sparrow!' shouted a familiar voice

'Oh! Serena!' Jack replied as he turned around to face the lady with a smile.

'No you ass! It's Solence! Serena is my sister!' Said the lady.

A slap followed this.

'I didn't deserve that!' Jack bellowed

'Oh really?' said Solence with her hands on her hips, 'You stole my ship!' She shouted

'Correction,' Jack said as he reached for a bottle of rum, 'I _**borrowed **_your ship, but then a bunch of stupid royal guards sunk it to the ground with cannons, savvy?'

He tilted the bottle of rum into his mouth and gulped down the whole thing. Solence looked slightly sour but as Jack drank, she saw something she couldn't take her eyes off.

'What's that sticking out of you hat, Jack?' She inquired innocently.

Jack pulled the bottle out of his mouth and singled the barman for another.

'That love is the map to the one and only fountain of immortality.' Jack said thickly as he reached for the other bottle.

'The fountain of youth!' Solence said, 'Jack, you're pulling my leg.'

'Pirates honour.' Jack slurred

'Well, a pirates honour isn't worth much!' Solence said

'Well if you want proof.'

Jack took off his hat and pulled out what looked like a circle folded into fourths. He un-folded it and pasted it to Solence. Solence examined the charts and ordered Jack another drink. Jack grunted with approval and slopped most of the drink onto his shirt. Solence rolled her eyes and pulled out her pocketknife. She cut the chart in half and stowed away half of it into her blouse. She smirked and snatched an empty rum bottle from a knocked out man.

'Nighty, night Jackie.' She whispered into his ear and with that, she slammed Jack's head with the bottle.

Jack fell off his bar stool and laid on the floor with his hat in one hand and a bottle of rum in the other.

'Jack, JACK!' shouted a voice that seemed miles and miles away

'What…' Jack gasped as he sat up from the cold bar floor.

He looked up from the ground and saw the yellow smile of Hector Barbossa

'What did ya do with me'chart Jack?' Barbossa asked

'Well, what did _**you **_do with _**my **_ship?' Jack shot back as he slowly got to his feet

'First the chart Jack!' Barbossa said as he sat on a rickety bar stool.

He ordered a drink and motioned Jack to join him. Jack stumbled into a bar chair and drank his glass of rum instantly. Barbossa smiled a slightly toothless smile and grabbed Jacks hat.

'If I remembered correctly, this is where ya always hide your bounty,' Barbossa said

He pulled out a half circle and his smile turned to a grimace.

'What did ya do with the rest of me'chart Jack?'

Jack ceased his noisy gulping and turned his head to Barbossa's startled face. He snatched the half-chart and lifted his head.

'You ask where the chart is,' Jack said, 'well, we have half the other half has been taken hostage by a filthy wenche by the name of Solence, savvy?'

Barbossa jumped to his feet and pulled out his gun.

'You'll tell me what ya did with me'chart Jack or I swear your next great trip will be to the locker.' Barbossa spat.

'Just hold on…'

Barbossa cocked his gun.

'I know what the girl did with the other half.'

Jack and Barbossa turned to the stranger who sat in a dark corner as he drank deeply into his cup.

'And what was that?' Barbossa said as he pulled Jack to the rickety table in the dark corner.

Jack and Barbossa sat down and listened to the stranger, half hidden in the shadows.

'The girl, Solence, 'Jack and Barbossa nodded, 'she was hired to steal the charts from this miscreant,' the man pointed at Jack who was looking down into his mug while Barbossa motioned the man to go on, 'and if she delivered the chart in question, the bounty on her head would be taken off; she gave me half the map instead.'

'Who are you?' Jack whispered

'Me; why Jack, you and your colleagues thought that you destroyed me but I' am afraid that you are sadly mistaken.'

The man revealed himself, and sitting in front of them was the one and only Lord Beckett.

'Your supposed to be dead!' Barbossa bellowed

'That is correct, but aren't you two also supposed to be dead?' Beckett smiled and put his hand into his inside pocket.

He pulled out the other half of the map and smirked. Jack and Barbossa instantly tried to snatch the half but Beckett was too fast for them. He tucked the charts back into his pocket and smiled. Barbossa cocked his gun and put it underneath Beckett's chin.

'I swear I'll shoot if ya don't gimme the chart!' Barbossa whispered.

Beckett laughed and Barbossa pulled the trigger. Beckett fell to the ground but not a single drop of blood spilled from his wound.

'Ha,' Beckett said as he got to his feet, 'what do you two fine gentlemen know about the cursed Aztec gold of Cortez?'

Jack and Barbossa stared at the un-dead Lord.

'Before you destroyed my ship, I thought it would be good if I had a back-up plan just in case I faced a near-death experience so, I stole a piece of Aztec gold and ever since you destroyed my ship, I have been hunting you down.' Beckett said.

'What do you want for the return of the other half of the chart?' Jack asked.

'Well, 'Beckett said as he looked at his watch, 'in return, I want the lives of two of the most fearful pirates the seven seas have seen and I believe they are know as Mr. and Mrs. Turner?'

Jack's face went pale and Barbossa spat out the drink he was about to swallow. Beckett smiled and went on.

'Those are my standards; I would go get them myself, but of course they don't trust me they trust you however.'

Jack looked at Barbossa.

'We better get a move-on if we want to get that half back.' Jack said.

And with that, Jack and Barbossa left Lord Beckett and set sail for Port Royal.

**If you like my story, R&R and stay tuned for chapter 2#!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back with more so R&R! Thnx to my reviewer Elizabethia for the instructive criticism. **

Chapter 2#: Time to find Elizabeth 

Underneath the warm covers of her bed, Elizabeth Turner dreamed; she dreamed of Will, her Will. It had been five months since that magical day of the beach, the last time she would see her dear William for ten years. She missed them all: Will, Jack, Mr. Gibbs, and even Barbossa. However, since the end of her brilliant adventures, she had settled down back in her father's home and was expecting a child; with a heavy heart, Elizabeth had to except the fact that Will wasn't coming back and she would have to raise the child all alone in the big house of Swann. There was a loud knock coming from her door; Elizabeth jumped out of bed and pulled on her night-coat. Before she was ready, in walked…

'Jack Sparrow!' Elizabeth gasped

'_Captain Jack Sparrow_theone and only, love.' Jack said as he grinned and sat down in a lounger near the fireplace.

'How…how did you get in?' Elizabeth asked as she joined him.

'Darling, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, there's nothing I can't do.'

'What do you want Jack?' Elizabeth inquired

'Why my dear Elizabeth, why do you jump to the conclusion that I am in need of your services however, your thinking was correct.'

'What do you need?'

'I need you to accompany me on one last great adventure in the open sea.'

'Why do you need me Jack?'

'I expect that life is extremely boring here in Port Royal so it is not me that needs you but you that needs me to spice up life with a little adventure.'

Jack got to his feet and started to pace around Elizabeth's chair.

'Well Jack, you were wrong, I…I don't need adventure-,'

'- What you need is dear William.' Jack interrupted

Elizabeth sighed and looked out the window.

'Let me pack.' Elizabeth said.

Jack smiled and clapped his hands together.

'We set sail at dawn.'

Jack grasped a large suitcase in one hand and struggled; what did she put in here, bricks? He thought to himself. Elizabeth was in front of him; in her hands was an old chest in which you could hear the thump of a live heart.

'Why do you need that…that thing?' Jack asked as they approached the Black Pearl.

'I couldn't just leave it by it's self, 'Elizabeth said, 'when I have it with me, it's like Will and I are with each other once more.'

'If you can carry that, why am I carrying this big beasty?' Jack asked

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and a large cheer came from the crew of the Black Pearl. A plank of wood came down and Mr. Gibbs came down the plank with open arms.

'It is a honour to see you again Mrs. Turner.' Mr. Gibbs said as he had his motioned to take the chest from Elizabeth.

'It's alright Mr. Gibbs; I've got it.' Elizabeth said as she walked onto the not-so shiny floors of the Black Pearl.

Jack pushed the bursting Suitcase into Mr. Gibbs arms and saw him fall to the ground with the over-load of stuff. Jack smirked and pulled out his compass. I need to find the Flying Dutchman; I need to find the Flying Dutchman! He thought to himself as he paced near the helm of the ship.

Elizabeth greeted the rest of the ship with a smile on her face. The smile however vanished once she felt the hole in her heart grow larger. Will wasn't here, he wasn't ever going to be here again; he was gone, he left her all alone. The deep black hole in her heart had grown enormous since that day on the beach, the last time she saw Will. Her brave husband was ferrying souls to the next world while she was stuck here, cold and with pirates. Someday, we'll be back together once more. That was the only thought that kept her alive, kept her going on the adventure known as life. One day, she thought. One day we'll be back together once more!

'I gave you half the map! What more do you want of me?' Solence screamed at the Lord.

'We agreed that you had to bring me the whole map not just half! This is what I get for fraternizing with pirates!' Lord Beckett bellowed

Solence sat in a red comfy lounger in Lord Beckett's office at the East India Trading Company. Her thoughts ran askew as she tried to get herself out of this "Sticky situation".

'Now you listen!' Lord Beckett shouted, 'if you don't get me the other half, it's the gallows for your brother!'

'NO!' Solence screamed

She jumped to her feet and toppled over a tea tray beside her. Pieces of porcelain lay on the floor from what used to be an expensive tea set.

'My patience is running OUT!' Lord Beckett shouted.

He drew his pistol and slowly walked toward Solence.

Solence felt a burning in her eyes and slowly but surely, tears sprouted from her eyes and down her white cheeks.

'He's only four!' she whispered threw her fingers.

'Solence,' Beckett whispered, 'your brother will be spared _if _you get me the other half of the chart; now, be a good little girl and scurry off to find the witty pirate known as Captain Jack Sparrow and bring me back that little trinket of his.'

Solence nodded dryly and got to her feet. Beckett offered her his handkerchief but she waved it away and wiped her tears on her torn sleeve and left the room in a run. Solence ran and ran till she was in the dungeons. She ran to the closet sell and knelt down. A small boy sat in the corner of the sell shivering and sobbing at a considerable rate.

'Benny, sweetheart,' Solence said threw the bars.

The little boy turned his sad little face, which immediately brightened at the sight of his sister.

'Solence!' he squealed.

'Shush, dear one,' Solence said putting her finger to her lips; she put her hand threw the bar and grasped his little hand, 'I promise you that I will free you Benny and then we will be a family again.'

Tears rolled down her cheek; little Benjamin stemmed the flow of her tears with his finger.

'Go.' He whispered.

Solence got to her feet and walked away, hoping that she could manage the impossible, she hoped that she could save her brother. Would Jack be stupid enough to give her the other half? Will he be willing to help her? She couldn't stop these thoughts from entering her head, she could only hope that the impossible wasn't as impossible as it seemed.

**Hope you liked this chapter; if so review and wait for my third chapter which is coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! I'm back with a new chapter and this time it's got Will!**

**R&R!**

**Chapter 3#: What's the Plan, Jack?**

So far, so good! Jack thought to himself. So far he had managed to get Elizabeth on board the Pearl, all he needed was Mr. William Turner, and his plan was foolproof!

'So Cap'n, what's the plan?' Mr. Gibbs asked once he finished picking up the extremely large suitcase that had exploded all over the deck.

'Mr. Cotton!' Jack called across the deck.

The entire crew looked to the mute pirate who was scurrying to the dungeons; five minutes later, he returned with a squirming piglet in his arms. Elizabeth looked at the pig curiously and when the thought dawned upon her…

'Jack! You wouldn't!' she squealed at the witty Jack Sparrow

'Wouldn't do what, love? Slaughter this pig?'

Jack pulled out his dagger and…

'JACK!' Elizabeth screamed

All the eyes of the crew, the pig, and the man acting like a pig dawned upon her.

'It's…it's barbaric!' Elizabeth said as Jack tilted his head to the side, 'By killing that pig, you will become just as much a pig yourself!'

The crew slowly grasped the words that Elizabeth let out of her mouth and turned their eyes on Jack.

'Aye, that be true Sparra!' Barbossa said

'Aye Cap'n,' Mr. Gibbs said, 'can't we just injure the pig?'

Jack thought about this for a good ten minutes when he finally realized that he could just…

'Throw the pig into the water Mr. Gibbs!' Jack called to his good friend.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest but closed it once more and looked at Jack with an extremely dirty look. Mr. Gibbs looked at the pig with eyes a mother would look at her son; he closed his eyes and walked to the rim of the ship.

'Bye, bye Boris! Daddy will miss you!' he whispered to the pig.

The entire crew watched as Mr. Gibbs dropped the morally injured pig into the water. Mr. Gibbs broke into a fit of sobs and was comforted by Jack (the monkey) and Mr. Cottons colourful birdy who were both sorry for the loss of a friend.

Jack watched as the pig slowly drowned, he felt slightly sorry for the pig, but that guilty feeling immediately vanished as a ghostly ship appeared near the side of the boat.

'Cap'n! It worked!' Mr. Gibbs called.

The rest of the crew ran to the side of the ship to watch, but they weren't fast enough for Elizabeth who ran so fast it looked as thought she would run threw the walls. Jack pulled her back just in time and they and the other shipmates watched the ghostly vessel approach. Will had cleaned up the Dutchman very well; the sails were no longer torn, the decks weren't littered with sludge but they were shiny and nice and clean. The crewmembers even looked like they had a makeover!

Elizabeth looked to the helm of the ship where she saw what she thought she wouldn't see for another ten years.

'WILL!' she screamed

Tears of joy ran down her face as she looked to her handsome husband. She wasn't alone after all! She now felt a sense of gratitude to Jack, even though he had killed an innocent creature. It was a good idea though!

'Ok men!' Will called to his crew, 'be prepared to board the ship!'

Elizabeth could hear the excitement in her husbands voice; she shared his enthusiasm between herself and jumped up and down. The crew ceased their cheering and decided it would be more fun to watch the over-excited woman jump up and down. Elizabeth felt all the eyes of the crew on her but she didn't care; she was going to see him, her Will!

She stopped jumping and watched the crew of the Flying Dutchman swing on ropes to board the Pearl. Her grin said all the things she was thinking without even saying anything at all. Will was the last to board the ship. He was also grinning; he knelt down on one knee and took Elizabeth's hand and gave it a tender kiss.

'Nice to see you again, your majesty.' He said to her.

Elizabeth then remembered that she had been made the King of the Pirates court and accepted this gesture.

'Mr. William Turner, you do not need to act with such "beautiful manners" to win me over as I am your wife.' Elizabeth said with a mysterious smile.

Will then got to his feet and his crew and the crew of the Flying Dutchman cheered. Elizabeth gave Will a kiss they will always remember as the time the reunited once more. Jack finally appeared from the crowd but this time he was accompanied with a chest, Elizabeth's chest. The smile on Elizabeth's face vanished.

'What are you doing with the chest Jack?' she asked him slowly

'Jack!' Will called, 'Give Elizabeth back her chest!'

Jack smiled a slightly yellow smile. He held up an old rusty key and tucked it in his coat pocket. Will's face went pale and he immediately started to search his pockets.

'It's not going to be there Mr. Turner.' Jack said coolly

'It was a trick!' Elizabeth squealed, 'You lied to me Jack!'

Jack twiddled his thumbs and looked down at his boots.

'Aye, missy!' Mr. Gibbs said to Elizabeth, he then turned to Jack, 'He played us all like a harp!'

'I wasn't the only one!' Jack said to the crew, 'Hector was in on it too! He bought the harp!'

All eyes fell upon Hector Barbossa, who looked at Jack with a dirty look indeed!

'Jack Sparra! Ya little sni-,'

'What is this!' Will yelled, 'Why have you lured me here!'

'And Me!' Elizabeth squealed at Jack, 'Am I just part of yet another plan involving the _great _Jack Sparrow and his trusty side-kick Barbossa!'

'I'm not a sidekick!'

'It's _Captain _Jack Sparrow.'

'I DON"T GIVE A DAMN!' Elizabeth screamed

The crowd of people aboard the Black Pearl started to talk upon themselves; it became so loud that Jack screamed…

'SHUT IT!'

The murmuring crowd adverted their eyes to Jack and listened to what he had to say.

'Yes, I did play you all like a Harp!' He said to the crowd who started to shout at him, 'NO!,' the crowd felt silent, 'I do not want Mr. William and Elizabeth here for just yet another great adventure, they were tricked by me and so have the rest of you lot! Savvy?'

The crowd was silent for about two and a half seconds before they had Jack tided-up and thrown over board. Barbossa sank into the shadows of the ship and thought that if he could just avoid they angry-mobs attention for just five minutes they might forget the whole thing, however, he was wrong. Barbossa was the next to be thrown over board the Black Pearl; you could still hear him screaming when he was under water.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thnx's for waiting! I hope you like my next chapter R&R!**

Chapter 4#: You Betrayed me! 

Jack looked up to the top of the ladder of the East Indian Trading Company vessel and saw someone that he had hoped he would have found way before this.

'Solence Redfern! Is that you?' he called up.

'It's Captain Redfern, Jackie!' she said, 'Are you going to stay down there and die of hypothermia or are you going to come up here and get the snot beaten out of you?' Solence asked slyly

'I much rather prefer to die of hypothermia!' Jack called up.

Solence sent a couple of goons to fetch Jack and in only eight minutes, he was up on board.

'Move ya slime ball!' shouted one of the goons.

They kicked Jack until he was on his hands and knees in front of one of the fiercest pirates the seven seas have ever seen. He didn't want to even look at her; he wouldn't be saved from his friends this time, his friends abandoned him. He hid the chest underneath his cloak; that was one of the things he wouldn't give up.

'So Jackie, you'll be handing over the rest of the charts, or it's the plank for you!' Solence said.

Jack still didn't look at her.

'You'll look at the Cap'n when she speaks to ya Sppara!' shouted one of the goons.

Solence knelt down and took Jacks chin in her hand. She forced his face up and whispered to him…

'Jack,' she said slowly, 'my little brother will be hanged if I don't get the other half.'

'Which one?' Jack asked

'It's-,'

'Don't tell me!' Jack said as he got to his feet, 'It's Paul right?'

'No.'

'Is it that little bloke that likes to ride you mule?'

'No Jack it's-,'

'Is it Jeffery?'

'NO!' Solence shouted

'Which one is it then?' Jack asked as he un-did his bonds, 'you have so many brothers!

'It's the youngest!' Solence said in an exasperated tone; she threw her hands into the air.

'Nicolas?'

'It's BENNY!' Solence screamed

Jack snapped his fingers.

'I knew that!' Jack said

Solence then realized that Jack was no longer in front of her but was about to jump off the edge of the ship!

'This is the day,' Jack said, 'that you will always remember as the day you _almost _caught Captain Jack Sparrow!'

The whole crew watched in awe, except Solence who was running to stop Jack from doing something stupid. Jack grasped the rope and he was about to swing when…

"CRASH!"

Jack fell to the ground and sat up, noticing that he was missing something.

'Where's me' chest?' he asked himself.

Then came falling the small chest which you would probably think wouldn't really hurt anybody if it fell on someone, however, Jack was knocked out for several hours from when the chest fell onto his head with a thump!

When he awoke, he was no longer on the deck but he was in a cold cell with iron bars. He could hear the pirates theme being played by his fellow prisoner on the harmonica. He didn't dare look at the prisoner until he realized that something was missing; the missing thing was the…

'CHEST!' Jack yelled.

He jumped to his feet and searched all over the cell. He found a mouse and put it in his pocket so it wouldn't get hurt in his great search. How could I be so stupid! He thought to himself; the chest wasn't in the cell, it must be with that bloody girl! He thought.

'It's not here Jackie.' Said a hoarse voice.

He turned his head slowly to the source of the voice and saw none other then his dad!

'What are you doing here?' Jack asked his father.

'I was captured,' his father said, 'that bloody thirsty wenche tricked me and she destroyed my ship and had my crew walk the plank.'

'That's bloody awful!' Jack said.

His father nodded. For another two hours, Jack pondered on a way out. After ten minutes of plotting, the thought just popped into his head. His father was sitting on it!

'Dad!' Jack yelled

His father jumped up and looked at his son.

'What is it Jackie?'

'A way out!' Jack gasped.

He ran over to the other side of the cell and tried to pick up the bench. His father looked at him curiously, but Jack didn't care. He tried and tried to pick up the bench but he just couldn't.

'A little assistance!' Jack called to his father.

After watching his son try to pick up a bench for almost forty-five minutes, Mr. Sparrow ran over to his distressed son and took the other end of the bench.

'What are you doing Jackie?' Mr. Sparrow asked

Jack sighed as sweat went down his brow.

'_We _are trying to pry open the cell door.' Jack said.

He and his father had the door open in a matter of five minutes.

'Good thinking Jackie!' his father said

'Yeah,' Jack replied while admiring his handy-work, 'an old friend taught me how to open these types of doors.'

Jack immediately felt sick; after bringing up the subject of his old friends, he felt alone in this world for the first time. They were no longer his friends, they were just more foes to cope with.

'Uh… Jackie?'

'What?'

'We're escaping, right?'

'Oh,' Jack said as he came back to realization, 'let's move.'

Jack and his father sprinted onto deck but stopped dead in their tracks at the sight ahead of them. A small round table with a lace tablecloth, a teapot, four cups, and four chairs were in front of them. Two of the seats were already filled by Captain Redfern and none other then…

'Hector Barbossa!' Jack called

Barbossa took a sip of his tea and smiled at Jack. He stopped his stopwatch and smiled at him.

'Gee, Jack!' Barbossa said, 'I can't believe it almost took ya three hours to break out!'

'Please sit.' Solence said as she took a tasty looking pasty and ate it.

Jack and his father sat down and helped themselves to some food. They ate ravenously. Barbossa smiled a yellow smile and he and Solence started to talk among themselves.

'So, Hector, do you have the other half.' Solence asked anxiously

'If I didn't, would I have even showed up?' Barbossa said

he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a smushed hat. Inside of the hat was half a circle. Solence gasped and her face become hungry looking, hungry for the other half of that map. She tried to snatch it but Barbossa was too fast for her. She was surprised.

'We had an agreement!' she said

'I said I would give you me'half of the map for the chest.' Barbossa said greedily.

Jack looked up at Barbossa.

'Hey!' he said, 'Give me'hat back!'

'Jack,' Barbossa said, 'don't ya want ta know why I sit here eating instead of behind cell bars?'

Jack looked at him blankly.

'Jack, All three of us were in on it, Jack!' Solence said

Jack went pale and slowly looked to his father.

'You…' he whispered

Jacks father looked into is cup. Jack couldn't believe; his own father sold him out! Jack didn't trust anyone anymore; the man who raised him had betrayed him! Jack jumped to his feet and pulled out his pistol. He pointed it at Barbossa; the man who left him on a deserted island twice, the one who led a mutiny against him, and he even took the chest for himself!

'Gimme the chest back!' Jack said as he toppled over the tea table.

'That was a gift!' Solence screamed as she pulled out her pistol and snatched the chart.

'You give that back wenche!' Barbossa yelled as he pointed his gun at Solence.

As the other two fought over the things, Jack took the chest quietly and ran to the dinghy's. He got one ready to sail without the others. He attached it to the pulley and jumped in with the chest and his hat.

'Gentlemen!' he called to the squabbling people, 'and lady; you will all remember today as the day you _almost _captured Captain Jack-,'

the rope broke before he could finish his sentence. He was back where he started except short rum and his chart. The only problem was finding the Black Pearl. Then he came to his senses. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the…

'THE MOUSE!' Jack said to himself.

How could he be so stupid! By stabbing the mouse, he could lure the Dutchman back! And since the Dutchman was attached to the Pearl, he would have his ship back! He stabbed the mouse with his pocketknife and hurled it into the sea. Ten seconds pasted and there was a green flash. Jack was saved once more!

**There we go! Jacks back! I promise that chapter five will be up soon!**

**Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! This chapter might be a little bit longer than the others!**

**R&R!**

**Chapter 5#: Do you plan it out?**

Jack smiled at his genius as the Flying Dutchman soon appeared. Beside the Dutchman was the Pearl; he still couldn't believe that it was possible that the two ships could transport together, not to mention stay coupled together on the ride. Jack held the chest in his hand; he was going to give it back, he didn't care about the chart anymore. He cared about friendship. Jack couldn't believe he was thinking these "friendly" thoughts! He was a pirate! They shouldn't think about things like this!

'Cap'n!' came the voice of Mr. Gibbs, 'Jack's in a dinghy!'

'Leave him their Mr. Gibbs!' said the voice of William Turner.

'What is going on?' Jack asked himself, 'I'm Captain!'

Jack kept up with the Pearl, but it was difficult because it was the fastest boat in the Caribbean, his fingers were tired of rowing in half an hour.

'MR. GIBBS!' Jack shouted up to the Pearl, 'THROW A LINE DOWN!'

Sure enough, a rope came down and Jack climbed up to see his crew, this time he was going to try not to be thrown over board. When he got to the top of the rope he heard the clinking noise of swords being drawn.

'Stand back men!' Will said to the crew, 'he's mine!'

Jack jumped onto the deck with a smile that vanished at the sight of Will charging at him with a sword. Jack had one word to say.

'Parlay?'

Will stopped and dropped his sword. He walked to Jack slowly and pulled out his dagger. He put it to Jacks throat and whispered into his ear.

'Give me the chest and I will not spill your blood, Jack, even though everyone of us is wanting to see you take yet another trip to the locker. This time, we won't be saving you.'

'I have something you need.' Jack whispered.

Will loosened his grip on the dagger and he let Jack out of his tightening grip. Jack walked farther onto the deck so he could face his crew.

'Hello gents!' he yelled to them.

'Squawk! Walk the plank! Squawk! Walk the plank!' came Mr. Cottons parrot

'So, Mr. Turner,' He said to Will, 'I have something you need, and you have something I need. Lets make a bargain shall we?'

Will walked closer to Jack and drew a pistol for each hand.

'You have the chest.' Will said

'And you have my ship.' Jack said (he loved to annoy others with his bargaining)

'Where is the key? You won't get your ship back until I have it.' Will said

'And you won't get your chest back without my ship being in my possession.' Jack said.

'Jack!' Will shouted in an annoyed tone, 'You give me my chest and key before you get your boat back!'

'It's a ship, not a boat!' Jack cried

'Who cares!' Will said with his hands in the air, 'Show me where my key is!'

'It's in me' pocket.' Jack said.

Jack put his hand into his coat pocket and noticed something…

'It's gone!' Jack yelled.

Will dropped his guns and fell to his knees. He put his face into his hands and then looked up. His face was no longer the happy face of William Turner but a face so frightening that you would believe he was a monster. He was still the flesh and bone Will, but with a murderous face.

'JACK!' Will yelled as he jumped to his feet, 'You'll find the key, even if it's the last thing you do!'

'What's going on?'

The entire crew looked to the end of the ship where Elizabeth had just emerged from the Captains quarters.

'Will? What's going on?' Elizabeth asked.

She pushed threw the crowd to see her husband up more closely. She saw him and Jack staring into oblivion. They both looked so angry, but if you looked closely, you could see the fear in their eyes. Will was on his knees once more with his face contained in his hands. Elizabeth hurried to his side and knelt down. She uncovered his face and took it within her hands.

'What's happened?' she asked him softly.

'Jack…lost the-the.'

Elizabeth didn't need to ask. The key was gone. The thing she had dreamed would never happen happened. She broke down and started to cry. Her husband had her in his arms and they both wallowed in their grief together, on their knees. Jack felt sorry for them, not that sorry thought.

'I should get going.' He said, as he was about to jump into the water.

The entire crew drew their pistols and cocked them.

'I'll go down to the brink, shall I?'

Jack didn't need escorting. He walked down to the brink by himself, feeling dreadful for what he brought upon his friends. He was going to make it up to them, he thought. He was going to get back the key even if it was the last thing he did.

Back on Captain Redfern's ship, things weren't going so well. Solence and Barbossa were disgruntled; Jack's father however was stuffing his face.

'You let him escape!' Solence yelled at Barbossa.

'_I_ let him escape? YOU let him escape!' Barbossa yelled at Solence.

'How are we going to find him?' Solence asked, calming down slowly

'Tell me,' Barbossa said to Solence with a smile, 'what is the thing you want most?'

Solence's face turned to a smile and Barbossa pulled out an old beat-up compass that didn't point north.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy this chapter! I hope it's all right!**

**R&R**

Chapter 6#: A New Beginning 

Jack sat in the brig of his very own ship in misery. The only woman he really ever respected thought him to be a barbaric pig, his friend the Captain of the Flying Dungeon no longer trusted him, and his crew hated his gut's! He didn't blame them. He blamed himself; he felt like giving up, there was nothing to go on for.

'It's just you and us Jackie.' Said a voice he knew all too well.

He looked to his right and saw his little reflection dangling from his hair.

'Oh,' Jack said to the small him, 'it's only you.'

'And me!' came a voice from his left shoulder, 'I'm very important!'

Jack looked to the little him on his left.

'Nothing is important anymore.' Jack said.

'Don't give up hope!' said the small him to his right.

'Yeah,' said the left him, 'just because they hate you gut's doesn't mean you have to give-up!'

'They don't hate me!' Jack said, 'Well, I guess they kinda do!'

'Have you tried to make it up to them?' asked the him to his right.

'He can't apologize to them!' said the him to his left, 'He's a pirate!'

They all waited in silence for a good solid twenty minutes before they spoke again.

'I don't think I want to be a pirate anymore!' Jack said, 'I'm going to get out of here and get that key!'

The small versions of him cheered and threw their hats into the air.

Jack used the same technique he used in the other brig and escaped.

When he got to the deck of the Pearl, it was dark outside. Mr. Gibbs and Mr. Cotton were supposed to be guarding the cell. They were fast asleep, probably from too mush rum, Jack suspected. He swung onto the Flying Dutchman and entered the Captains quarters. He opened the door. It made a creaking noise, but nobody noticed it. He heard voices talking. Since it was in his nature, he moved closer so he could eavesdrop.

'What are we going to do?' asked Elizabeth, 'The key's gone!'

'We'll find it,' Will said to her, 'forget about the key, I have a surprise for you.'

They both sat up in the comfortable looking bed and Will revealed to pearly items. They both had a golden chain attached to them and they both were in a shape of a shell; when opened, a pearly transparent screen appeared, it showed their reflections. Will handed one to Elizabeth. Something small was engraved in it.

'_My treasure, more beautiful then silver and gold.' _is what was engraved into it. She put it around her neck and smiled at her husband.

'How does it work?' she asked him

'Like Jack's compass,' Will said, 'except it actually shows you what you want most.'

Elizabeth took her shell in her hand and opened it. She thought of Will and only Will. Soon enough, Will Turners face appeared on the screen. It showed exactly what he looked like now and it showed what he was doing. She moved the screen down and saw exactly what she saw on the screen, her husband. Elizabeth closed the screen and looked to her husband. He was so clever, she thought to herself.

'Now I'll always be with you.' Will said to Elizabeth

'And you will always be with me.' Elizabeth replied.

She gave Will a nice kiss on the cheek and they both went to sleep. Jack would have done anything to have someone love him; his on father sold him out that just showed that nobody wanted him; then he thought to himself "I could get a large bounty for one of those", he immediately shoved this idea out of his mind. He left the Captains quarters and slowly walked back to his ship; he had an idea.

Solence woke up with a horrible bump on her head. She sat up in what looked like a dungeon. Every part of her was bruised from her head to her ankles. What happened yesterday? She thought to herself. It then all came back to her.

'YOU BASTARD!'

'Now Solence,' Beckett said, 'don't swear in front of your brother, he is too young to hear such profanities!'

She remembered his wicked laugh, she remembered sticking a sword threw the horrible devil, but no blood was spilt. Afterwards, she was beaten with the bars of iron. And Benny…what happened to him? She thought.

'Oh no!' she whispered

Her brother, the only person that mattered to her in the whole was gone. After she was beaten, they took her brother; they took him away. The lying tyrant lied to her! He spoke horrible words that she just remembered:

'By the time you remember this,' Beckett said cruelly to Solence, 'your brother will be long dead!'

She had to get back on the Fierce de Ray! Solence thought to herself. She was going to save her brother and she knew just the people that were going to help her.

Mr. Gibbs awoke at six o'clock in the morning. Gosh, did he have a bad hangover; his head was throbbing and he was still clutching an empty bottle of rum. Mr. Cotton was no longer beside him; they were guarding the cells last night. Mr. Gibbs stood up and heard the angry jeering of the crew; what could that be? He wondered. He walked over to she what was all the fuss and he pushed threw the crowd. When he got to the front of the crowd, he was so surprised that he dropped his empty bottle to the ground; it smashed into what looked like a million pieces or so it seemed to be to the hung-over Mr. Gibbs.

'I hope you're going to clean that up, Mr. Gibbs.' Jack said to him

Mr. Gibbs just stood there looking at what he thought to be a hallucination, but after he came to the conclusion that the Black Pearl was no longer coupled to the Flying Dutchman, he decided that it was best to do what the captain said (even thought he played them like a deck of cards!).

'What's the heading, Cap'n Jack?' Mr. Gibbs asked while the other crewmembers drew their swords.

'We're headed to where ever Barbossa is,' Jack said simply, 'we are going to get young William's key back.'

The crew dropped their swords from the shook of hearing such noble words coming out of the mouth of their captain; they got to work immediately, they feared if they didn't that this "new in proved" Captain Jack might sling them over the edge of the ship to get his revenge.

William Turner woke to the noise of the fresh morning breeze. It was six thirty in the morning; he rolled over to the side of his bed, still with his eyes closed with a smile on my face.

'I've got to get to work.' He said as he opened his eyes.

He was surprised to see that he was talking to an empty side of the bed. He jumped out of his comfortable king size bed and bolted out the door. When he ran onto the deck, he slipped because a morning rain had soaked the deck.

'Hoist the sails Mr. Larse!' he heard a familiar voice shout out, 'Mr. Carrow! That rowboat looks like it's going to tip over the edge! Restrain it!'

Will walked to the source of the voice and he put his hand upon the right shoulder of none other than…

'Elizabeth!' Will asked

The young lady twirled around to face her husband with a large grin on her face. She had carefully put her hair into a bun; she wasn't wearing a regular dress, but a pirates cloak with a blouse and a pair of pants. Black boots protected her feet and two pistols were separated, one on each hip.

'It's about time you woke up!' Elizabeth said cheerfully, 'So far, eighty seven people have already died and I already delivered them to the other side.'

'Eighty seven!' Will gasped

'Oh, wait,' Elizabeth said; she started to think, 'there was also a dog on board, so if you count that as a person it comes up to eighty eight.'

Will was surprised; he couldn't exactly pretend that he wasn't! His expecting wife had so far kept up with a rush of souls needing to cross to the other side and she had kept her and the crew exceptionally well prepared for the morning wind.

'Let me take over Elizabeth,' Will said to her, 'go get some-,'

'If you tell me to go get some rest, I'm telling you that that is preposterous! I can work as early and as late as I was able to before I was expecting!' Elizabeth said

'I was actually going to ask you to go get some breakfast from the galley, but since you brought it up, why don't you get some rest.' Will said with a smirk.

Elizabeth glared at him and stomped down to the galley to help herself to some breakfast, since she had been up at two thirty-five in the morning and she wasn't going to give her husband the satisfaction of bossing her around. She did, after all help him with his ship but no; he didn't even say thank-you! Well, she thought to herself, I'm going to make breakfast for the whole crew! Elizabeth thought, that will show Will that I can work like all the rest!

Will smirked as he watched his wife walk down to the galley. He then forgot that he was in his night clothing so he went to ask his father to takeover until he was prepared. He walked over to his father who was busy at the helm of the ship. His father steered the boat and smirked to his son at the same time.

'Your mother was like that,' he said to Will, 'she always wanted to prove to me and herself that she could manage a good day's works like before she was pregnant.'

'So how did it go?' Will asked his father.

His father laughed and patted his son on the shoulder.

'You really are my son!' he choked, 'You're a joker just like your dad!'

'So,' Will said again, 'how did it go?'

His father finally recovered from his laughing fit and looked to his son.

'Not so well,' he said, 'your mother cracked after I made a joke about her potato salad and she dumped the bowl onto my head and said to me: "If you don't like it, go make your own because This batch was just wasted on you thick head!"'

His father then laughed again and said to Will,

'So, what do you want of me, Captain Turner?'

'Watch over the crew while I get dressed, Mr Turner.' Will said.

He walked down to his chamber and thought of what his father just told him. His mother never told him amusing stories, she usually just told him folklore and fairy tales, so this was a well-welcomed addition to his library of memories. He inhaled and smelled the nice fresh smell of newly baked bread. He exhaled and pulled on the remainder of his clothing and ran outside to see rain poring down.

'BREAKFAST!' Will shouted to his crew.

He watched as his crew eagerly walked down to the galley, licking their lips. He walked down also and heard a not called for shout.

'Wiped your boots on the mat! And don't forget to use your napkin for wiping your fingers, no your pants!'

Will smirked and said to himself:

'That will be Elizabeth.'

He walked down the rest of the stairs and saw the cook eating with the rest of the crew.

'More of this delicious porridge, please Mrs. Turner!' asked the cook while holding out his bowl.

Elizabeth took the bowl and filled it with more porridge and gave the cook a scone with butter and jam. Will was even more surprised to see that his wife had made a breakfast that would take the Kraken a year to devour!

'You made all this!' Will said in a surprised tone

'Yes,' Elizabeth said, 'Now, Mr. Turner please wipe your boots on the mat! I just washed the floor!'

'And you washed the floor!' Will said; his head was swimming, 'I need to lie down!'

'Yes Mr. Turner,' Elizabeth said with a smirk, 'But before you do, kindly eat your breakfast, since it took me a good thirty minutes to make it!'

Will sat down and accepted a bowl of porridge with a side of egg and bacon. His father laughed and said to Will:

'I don't think she needs a rest!' Bootstrap said with a smile, 'Your more likely to need to have a rest because when you find out that that wife of yours did the whole crew's laundry in only fifteen minutes, your going to be sick.'

Will choked on his bacon strip and looked up to his father.

'How much laundry was there?' he asked

'Probably about eight bins!' his father replied.

His father and the rest of the crew laughed and Will looked other to Elizabeth.

'I recommend a lie-down after this, Mr. Turner!' She called over to Will.

**I hope you liked it! A new chapter will be up soon!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope like my new chapter! Things really start to heat up!**

**R&R!**

Chapter 7#: A Rusty Key to a not-so Rusty Heart 

Solence sat in her cell in the dungeon in a fortress in Port Royal. She lay on the floor for hours on end, holding her legs tightly. Tears spilled from her eyes and the cold iron was used to hold her legs together and her arms together. The world seemed less bright to Solence, her heart was hidden in darkness and so was her body, hidden in the shadows of a cold cell. A tear rolled down her cheek and fell to the ground. A small grey mouse scurried across the floor and bit Solence's finger. Her finger started to bleed, but she was experiencing pain much worse than a mouse bite; she was experiencing terrible heartache. She stood up and walked to her wooden bunk and she sat for another hour, to weak to carry on. The cell wall that led to the outside world started to crack. There was a loud boom and the wall crumbled. Solence turned her head slowly to see the damage.

'Let's go Cap'n!' Shouted Emily, 'that slimy git Barbossa led a mutiny against us! We must take action!'

Solence stood up. She tried to smile at her best friend but her mouth didn't agree with her. Some of her crew walked threw the rubble and smiled at her.

'What are you waiting for Cap'n?' Mr. Frankford asked

'Yeah Captain,' said Mr. Harris, 'some of the guards must have heard us blow-up this wall, either that or they're deaf!'

Solence smiled a sad smile and walked over to the gap in the wall. Her crew looked at her in silence.

'Well,' Solence said with a mysterious smile, 'what are you waiting for you scurvy dogs! Get moving!'

'Aye, aye, Cap'n!' the crew replied.

Emily tossed Solence her weapons and they all bolted out of there to the docks. Solence was going to find Jack; he is the one who knows how to restore Beckett to mortality.

The rain poured on the deck of the Flying Dutchman. After the crew finally realized that they were no longer attached to the Pearl, Elizabeth started to worry. Will didn't know since he was enjoying a relaxing break while Elizabeth handled things along with his father. He was feeling slightly jealous since commanding the Dutchman was usually _his job_, still, he was quite impressed with Elizabeth's determination. He turned over onto his side and opened his pearly shell. The pearly trans-parent screen showed none other than Elizabeth. Her hair was no longer in a neat bun, her hair had come out of it and was sticking to her face with the rain. Her pirates cloak was soaked and she had to empty her boots every ten minutes to get rid of the water. She looked exhausted! She didn't look well at all, Will thought to himself. He watched her stand at the helm of the ship, she was steering. He watched her stand tall, her face was soaking and her usually bright face was pale. He watched her fall to the ground and was horrified; she had gone over the top trying to prove to Will that she could still do things. It was his entire fault. He ran out of the room and ran to the helm of the ship. His father was raping his coat around her and the rest of the crew stopped to watch what was going on.

'Mr. Turner,' Will said to his father, 'kindly watch the ship while I tend to Elizabeth.'

'Aye, Captain Turner.' Bootstrap replied.

Will picked up Elizabeth with ease. She wasn't as light as she used to be, but she wasn't heavy. He sheltered her from the rain as he carefully walked down to his chambers. He laid her on the bed and re-moved the long coat. Will got her out of her wet things and she soon fell asleep. This wasn't an ordinary storm, Will thought to himself; this was the work of the sea goddess, Calypso.

'William Turner,' came a voice coming from the window.

Will walked to the window of his chamber and saw nothing but raindrops; he figured he imagined the voice and turned away.

'You are bending da rules of da Flying Dutchman!' Calypso said

'What do you want of me!' Will shouted, 'Stop your horrible storm and I will do as you wish!'

He watched the storm start to clear and watched all the raindrops evaporate with the sun.

'William Turner, you are to send da one you call Bootstrap to shore and him is to escort her, the pirate King to da island dat you last said good-bye and you will say good-bye and never look back until da ten years are up.' Said the sharp voice of the sea goddess.

'And what if I refuse?' Will asked.

'Den her will die!' shouted Calypso

'I can't just leave her on a deserted island!' Will yelped

'Id is either dat or death!' screeched the sea goddess's voice

Will was extremely overwhelmed with this tall order. He had known that he would have to say good-bye to Elizabeth soon, but he didn't think it would be this soon. He looked over at the pale form of his wife. She didn't look well; he had brought this upon his wife and un-born child. He should have had her stay on the Pearl but he only listened to his selfish needs and he took her aboard his ship. If he had to take her to the island, he was going to do it his way!

'You are to let my crew have a day off to build her a sturdy home! And she is not to be harmed by anyone or any of your small chaotic storms!' Will said.

'You are trying ta bargain with da goddess of da sea! And ya, William Turner want me ta do as you command?' Calypso said slowly, 'I will take da duties for da day but only one day only!' Calypso said coolly

'It's a deal then!' Will said aloud

A small cloud appeared in his room and it started to grow and grow and grow until it was a large size. It started to shape it's self into a large hand. The hand reached out to Will and William Turner shook it and the cloud disappeared into thin air. Will looked to Elizabeth who was tossing and turning in her sleep. She started to pant and she sat up bolt right and screamed aloud. Will hurried over to her and grasped her hand. Elizabeth squeezed it tightly and tiny beads of sweat came down her face.

'Are you alright, Elizabeth?' Will asked Elizabeth softly.

Elizabeth looked at Will with her huge brown eyes; they were filled with fright but otherwise, she was fine. Her hands were trembling by the second and her clothing was soaked with cold sweat. Will still listened for an answer. He scooped his hands under Elizabeth's head and sat down on the bed beside her.

'I-I' Elizabeth said quietly, 'I saw terrible things! Horrible, horrible things. I called for you but they wouldn't let go!'

'Who wouldn't let go?' Will asked in a startled tone, 'What horrible things? Who were they happening to?'

'Jack is in danger; you are in danger. Solence is in danger.' Elizabeth said quietly

Will didn't understand what Elizabeth was saying. She obviously wasn't well. Who was this Solence she was talking about? Does she know a Solence from along time ago? Is this one of Calypso's tricks? All these thoughts were zooming threw his mind; he knew what he had to do to help the welfare of his beautiful Elizabeth and his child to be. He kissed Elizabeth on her warm cheek and ran onto the deck of the Flying Dutchman. It was boiling hot and the crew was panting and gasping at the extreme heat.

'Set sail for port, Mr. Turner!' Will shouted to his father.

Soon his Elizabeth will be safe. He wouldn't hold her hand for the longest time; he wouldn't feel the warmth of her kiss or ever stroke her beautiful hair for a decade. It might just be ten years to everybody else, but it was like eternity for Will and Elizabeth. The clock might speed up for others but when Will had to say good-bye to Elizabeth while the rest of his crew was going ashore to build her home, the clock stopped just for them. Will kissed Elizabeth passionately and inhaled the sweet smell of her hair. Elizabeth rapped her arms around Will's neck and Will closed his eyes and tried to remember her touch because he had to live on that memory until they were together again. He kissed her once more and they looked at each other for what seemed like hours. They didn't want the clock to start again, but the sooner they broke apart the sooner they would be back together.

'William, I will think of you day and night until the day I die.' Elizabeth whispered, 'It won't be hard to ever forget you since I poses your heart.'

'You are my treasure, more important to me than any other bounty of silver and gold; ten years seems like a long time at the moment, but if you think of me every night,' Will said softly as he stroked Elizabeth's hair one last time, 'then I promise the time will go by faster then anticipated.'

Elizabeth smiled at her husband one last time and she picked up the small chest which held the heart of her husband and was slowly escorted by Bootstrap Bill who was listening to every word that Will and Elizabeth exchanged. Elizabeth sat in the rowboat holding her stomach and the chest right beside her and Bootstrap rowed to the small island. Will watched for not along time but the clock was going slow on purpose know, like it wanted his darling treasure to be pulled farther and farther away from him. Even though his heart was contained in a steel chest, he felt it breaking into a million pieces. His mind raced with what ifs; what if Elizabeth gets hurt? What if Calypso doesn't stay true to her word? What if his only child hates him for abandoning his mother on an island and never looking back? The only thing that was keeping him alive right now was that he knew he would one day be re-untied with the one he loves. Will was then shocked at what happened next. Elizabeth tried to jump out of the rowboat but was restricted by Bootstrap. Will wanted to have her in his arms right now! He couldn't wait ten years to see her again! The pain it would cause him would kill him. He had always known that this job would be a heavy burden to bear but he never thought it would tare him apart until all that was left was a hurt in a steel chest.

Jack and his crew sailed to the middle of the Pacific. They were going to find Barbossa and he loved every little bit of this search. So far he didn't need one drop of rum to construct a plan, and for once in his life he was actually planning things out instead of "winging it". It felt pretty good, but then again he missed the rum and the wenches. Also, he missed having to escape out of sticky spots since it had helped his reputation along the seven seas. But what he had gained from doing all this nice stuff was that he was actually feeling good about himself. This might have been because he wasn't hung over daily because he wasn't drinking any rum at the moment or maybe he really did change. Nah, he thought to himself, it was just the rum shortage that was keeping him from doing something rash. Truth be told he didn't know where Barbossa actually was but then again it was natural instinct that always helped the compass work so maybe he didn't need it after all. The last time he saw Hector Barbossa, he was in the middle of the big blue Pacific. He couldn't have gotten far since the Fierce de Ray is really slow, but maybe he took one of his "short cuts" meaning he most likely led a mutiny (which he is prone to do).

'Mr. Gibbs!' Jack shouted to the starboard side of the boat, 'how much farther then the middle of this big blue beasty?'

'Cap'n? We are in the middle of the big blue.' Mr. Gibbs said.

'ANCHOR DOWN!' Jack shouted.

Half of the crew helped to bring the anchor down but Mr. Gibbs was curious. He walked over to Jack who was playing with one of his dreadlocks. Uh oh! Mr. Gibbs thought to himself; it looked like Jack had found the crews secret supply of rum. Jack was gulping down the last drop of the hidden stash and since it was Mr. Gibbs idea to hide the rum in down bellow, this was surely his head that will pay the price.

'Uh, Cap'n?' Mr. Gibbs addressed Jack, 'What are we waited for?'

Jack looked to Mr. Gibbs and dropped his rum bottle. He got up and walked slowly to the port side of the ship. The sun was setting since they had been up all day. The seagulls were feasting on what looked like a dead shellfish and the crew was singing a line from the pirates theme.

'Mr. Gibbs,' Jack said to Mr. Gibbs, 'we are waiting for the ship to come to us.'

'How do you know the ship will find us, Cap'n?' Mr. Gibbs asked as he walked to join Jack at the edge of the ship.

'Let's just say I have something they need.' Jack said with a smile and then started to hum which broke into song, '_And really bad eggs, drink up me hearty's YO HO!'_

Jack shouted the last bit of the chorus to the crew who immediately cheered with joy and pulled out the once filled rum bottles that had been taken from the stash. Their glowing faces went pale and they all looked to Mr. Gibbs. Mr. Gibbs sweated like the pig he once called "Boris" .

'Um,'

'Take what you can, give nothing back eh Gibbsy?' Jack slurred as he stumbled down the stairs. He fell onto his face and rolled over.

'That's gonna hurt in the morning.' He said to himself.

The crew spent the next few hours deciding how to punish Mr. Gibbs. Jack kept looking along the horizon and soon enough an oak vessel he knew all too well was moving right into there open arms. The crewmembers stopped their punishment planning (they chose the Chinese water torture) and pulled their swords out and shouted angrily, Jack suspected that it was the lack of rum. Hector Barbossa laughed and clapped his hands as he saw Jack on the deck of the Pearl.

'Do I have something you need, Jack? Or have you waited here all this time because you missed me?' Barbossa teased

'Nah, I don't miss you but the heavy little trinket in your pocket I have missed so very much.' Jack said

'What, the compass?'

'I was actually going to say the key, but yes the compass is always mine so hand'em over!'

'You have something I want Jack.' Barbossa said as he swung over onto the Pearl.

'And what might that be? The girl and boy? Hector? They're gone!' Jack ranted, 'They are LONG gone.'

Barbossa smiled a slightly toothless smile and looked down at his filthy finger nails.

'What I want,' Barbossa said as he looked up at Jack, 'is that chest; where be the chest Jack?'

'HE DOESN'T HAVE IT YOU LYING TYRANT!' shouted a voice Barbossa didn't hope to hear for a very long time, 'What have you done with me'ship, you slimy codfish.'

Jack smiled a twisted smile as he glanced over at the slightly mulled-

HA! A cliffy! You probably know who it is but keep reading my story and you'll be surprised about the ending.

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

I hope you like my next chapter! If you have any ideas for my next chapter, please let me know! Enjoy!

Chapter 8#: A four-year old & a bottle of rum 

'Solence!' Jack said in a surprised tone.

It was mid-day on the Black Pearl. So far the witty Jack Sparrow, the mutinous Hector Barbossa, and the naïve female pirate Solence Redfern stood on the deck of the Pearl. Barbossa's mutineers where on the shiny decks of the Fierce de Ray and those who stayed loyal to Captain Redfern where sitting in a long boat. Jack's crew was silent for the first time in months for they couldn't keep their eyes off the three captains.

'I think there is a change in the winds, say's I,' Solence said to Barbossa as she cocked her pistol, 'you'll be handing over me' ship if you what to keep your brains inside your head instead of on the floor.'

Solence smiled a slick, sly smile and used her free hand to tuck her loose hair behind her ear. Barbossa smiled his usual dark smile except you could see through his eyes that he had something up his sleeve.

'A young-lady such as yourself shouldn't be threatening murderous pirates such me' self, say's I,' Barbossa said smoothly, 'young ladies usually wear fancy dresses and go to balls, so why don't go find yourself a handsome prince and leave the dirty mouthing to the men.'

Solence pulled the trigger of her pistol and the whole crowd watched in awe as she gracefully shot the large feathered hat off Hector Barbossa's head.

'I think you'll find that I'm not like other "young ladies"; I don't need a man to fight my battles for me, you however should probably leave the talking to those that are still wearing hats since a pirate isn't anything with out his hat.' Solence said coolly.

Barbossa flinched and looked unusually white; he pulled out his gun and cocked it.

'Why ya filthy little slu-,'

'I hope you don't mind if I cut in Hector,' Jack said casually, 'wouldn't it be nice if we could actually spend five minutes without shooting each other?'

'This isn't your battle, Sparrow!' Solence spat to Jack, 'Why don't you go play with the other little boy's!'

Jack smiled at Solence and started to walk around the two disgruntled pirates. He stopped and pulled out two pistols and cocked them.

'Well, love,' Jack said to Solence as he made the two pirates into three, 'the other little boys aren't allowed to play with guns, so I'm playing with the big boy's now, savvy?'

'Stay out of it Sparra!' Barbossa shouted, 'she's mine!'

'Now, now Hector,' Jack said, 'let's share; it's more fun that way.'

Solence and Barbossa looked at Jack with two murderous looks; one was saying: "quite your mouthing or I'll cut out your tongue" and the other said, "stay out of it or I'll blow your sorry ass into the sky"

Jack thought it would be safe if he just got to the chase.

'You see, gentlemen.'

Solence looked at him with murderous eyes.

'And lady,' Jack said; he started to walk again, 'I have something that will make all of us square.'

The crew and the two captains looked at him with puzzled expressions. Jack smiled to himself and stopped walking. He looked to both Solence and Hector and smiled once more.

'You want the chart,' Jack said to Barbossa, 'and you want your brother back,' Jack said to Solence.

'Yes Sparrow,' Solence said to him with a sigh, 'that's what we want, but how do you suggest we get these things?'

'That is the beauty of it!' Jack said to them, 'By using my compass that is now in the possession of Captain Barbossa,' Jack said as he indicated Barbossa to his right, 'then we can track down your brother and we can find what dear Hector wants.'

'The charts?'

'Yes, the charts; because where ever young Benjamin is, the person holding him hostage is bound to be there with him.'

'BECKETT!' Barbossa and Solence said together.

'Precisely!' Jack said with glee (he was happy that they both got the message), 'And where ever Beckett is there is bound to be the charts!'

The two captains thought about this proposition for awhile and then Barbossa finally got to the conclusion that Jack was probably lying, so he decided it was best to catch the little sneak before he blasted the brains out of the little twit that calls herself a pirate.

'How do we know if we can trust ya, Jack?' Barbossa asked with a suspicious expression, 'How do we know that ya won't run away like the coward that we all know that ya are?'

'I won't run,' Jack said to the two captains and he turned to the crew, 'by finding the tyrant that is holding the boy hostage,' Jack said as he walked to the helm of the ship, 'I will kill Beckett once and for all and he will no longer grace the earth with his filth!'

Everybody stared at Jack for fifteen minutes and the first to break the silence was the crew of the Fierce de Ray; Emily was leading those true to Solence in a riot. They beat those mutineers and took back the ship.

'Are you alright, Jack?' Solence asked him, 'For once in your life full of rash actions and treating women like play things, you've actually said something that would take men years and years of their lives to say. Your growing up Jack.'

'Who am I?' Jack asked the whole crew.

He was un-satisfied with the silence of the crew, so he answered his own question.

'I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!'

The cool sea breeze graced the warm sand of the island of "Harrionia". The palm trees swayed in the breeze and the sun started to set. The ocean tide died down and the small cottage on the hill was filled with the woes of a trapped soul. Elizabeth Swann Turner, a young defenceless woman that was abandoned by the only person she would think would save her. She sat on her sofa and stared out the window of her cottage to the sea. How she wished she was with her Will; the sea had claimed him as the captain of the Flying Dutchman and now she was alone. Warm tears spilled from her eyes and Elizabeth didn't bother to cease the flow of the single tears sliding down her face. She stood up and walked to her bedroom. It was quite surprising how skilled the crew of the Flying Dutchman was; they successfully created a warm cosy home complete with a garden. The walls were painted a cream colour and the furniture was carved from the trunks of palm trees. Elizabeth used the leftover pillows from the Dutchman to paten her sofa's and bed. She laid on her bed and she stroked her stomach. Then her locket spilled out of her blouse and she eyed it curiously. She then remembered what Will said to her: "Think of me of me every night and I promise the time will go by faster then anticipated."

Elizabeth had thought of Will for every hour of this retched day and she felt the time hadn't gone faster at all. She glanced at her pearly shell and saw the cursive writing of her husband that inscribed: _My treasure, more beautiful then silver and gold_.

She smiled at it and opened her locket. She thought of her husband and then she saw something she thought she wouldn't see. Will Turner was sitting in his bed holding up his locket and he was smiling with delight. Elizabeth smiled and she felt tears spill from her eyes. She might have been miles and miles away from Will but this little window into his world made her feel like time is her friend and that she will be with him sooner then she thought. She wanted to talk to him so bad that her heart wanted to burst out of her chest to join Will's.

'How are you?' she asked the Will in the screen.

The Will on the other side of the window jumped off his bed and looked around his room.

'Elizabeth?' a voice called out from her walls.

Elizabeth smiled and smiled until she thought her mouth would rip apart, but she didn't care her William heard her! He heard her!

'I miss you so much.' She whispered into the locket.

'I miss you with all my heart even though it is with you at this moment.' Will whispered back to her, 'How are you and the baby?'

'We are fine Mr. Turner,' Elizabeth said to him with a smile, 'I was amazed to see such fine craftsmen you have aboard your vessel.'

'Does the house look nice?' He asked her

'Why don't we see for ourselves, shall we?' Elizabeth replied.

She jumped out of bed and she put the golden chain from her locket around her neck. She ran outside in her bare feet and she saw that it was getting dark. She stood outside at the front of her magnificent home and the ocean air graced her face with a cool breeze. Tiny little droplets fell onto her face and soon it started to rain. Elizabeth didn't care, she could get so wet until her clothing was heavy and she still wouldn't care. Will was watching her and her home and all Elizabeth had to say was…

'WE DID IT!' she shouted out into the open see.

On the other side of the locket, Will grinned and watched his wife dance around in the water. He wished her was with her and the baby but he was trapped here, in his cabin. His heart pounded in the steel chest and Will wished he still had it. But then he thought; if his heart were still in his chest right now, it would no longer be beating. Will would be buried and would never see the light of day or feel the cool sea breeze. He would also never see his darling Elizabeth ever again. Sometimes he wished that Jack didn't have him stab the heart, but then he wanted to thank Jack with every bone in his body for doing so since it gave him a chance to see Elizabeth instead of dying and never being with her again. Will Turner was blessed, he just didn't know yet.

Lord Cutler Beckett stood at the helm of his fine vessel and watched the sun rise. It was a whole new day, a new day to find the island of Harrionia. The sooner he found the island, the sooner they could leave the boy to die. The island was known to be one of the most deadly deserted islands in the Caribbean. The boy wouldn't survive two days on that island by himself; Beckett wanted to kill the little retch but by the law he wasn't allowed to harm a toddler. He loathed that law and he wanted to slit the throat of who ever came up with it but he had a thing known as self-restraint. Beckett walked down to the brig to see the boy. Benjamin Redfern was shivering and whimpering in the cold cell. He sneezed a couple times and he rolled up into a small ball to try and keep himself warm. This was not just another little four-year old that needed his mother to care for him; Benjamin had grown up along the side of a fearsome pirate and he knew that he had to stay alive at all costs. Beckett smiled at the boy with such a loathsome grin that would make any little child cry with fight but Benjamin Redfern wasn't an ordinary boy. He might have been in a cold cell with no way of escaping but all he did was stare up at the monster that was responsible for the death of his brothers and his parents.

'We will be arriving soon,' Beckett said to him, 'and you will soon die of thirst and hunger that no man must endure.'

'You don't scare me!' Benjamin yelled, 'filthy bastards like you are the ones that should die of thirst and extreme hunger, in hell!'

'I knew your sister's language would rub off on you somehow,' Beckett said to him.

Beckett pulled out his gun and cocked it. He walked up to the cell bars and placed the gun above his ear.

'Believe me,' Beckett whispered to him, 'when I say you will die slowly; I would have granted you death right now but unfortunately the government has pardoned you.'

'Then why are you taking me to a deserted island where I will die of unbearable thirst and hunger?' Benjamin asked

'The reason we are on our way to a deserted island even though you have been pardoned is because I don't like you and I want you to die a terrible, terrible death.' Beckett said

'You are a madman!' Benjamin screamed, 'I promise when you get to hell, the devil will cut out your insides and will feed them to ravenous dogs; he will let you keep your eyes though so you can watch and he will let you keep your mouth so you can scream and cry like the monster that you are.'

Beckett slapped the boy and the noise echoed through the whole brig. Some of the crew above on the deck flinched and prayed for the poor soul that had been stricken. The noise echoed through the pacific and moved to the island of Harrionia where Elizabeth Turner heard the screams of the child and the shouts of the man hitting him and prayed for the sake of the child that he was still alive.

Beckett left the brig and looked back at the tear-stained face of the child. He might have appeared as a little boy, but he was so much more. The boy had talent, the East India Trading Company really could have used his energy to their advantage but Beckett liked his punishment much better. They soon arrived at the small island. They didn't see Elizabeth's cottage since it was on the other side so Benny still had a chance to survive. They fetched Benjamin Redfern from the brig and they pushed him to face Beckett. Cutler Beckett smiled at the child and pulled the piece that was keeping Benny from saying anything off.

'Any last words before we send you to your cold grave?' He asked him

The brave child spat at the face of the government official known as Lord Beckett and he kicked him with all his might. The boy broke the bonds that were holding his hands and feet together and he jumped off the edge of the boat and swam to shore. Beckett watched the boy swim and he noticed on there way back that his pocket was a little lighter then usual. He searched his pockets and noticed that the…

'The charts are gone!' Beckett yelled, 'The little urchin stole my charts! That little bastard!'

Meanwhile on the island of Harrionia, Benjamin was sitting on the sofa of his new friends house and was having a nice cup of tea. Benjamin was glad he met his new friend Elizabeth and he decided that since the lady was being so nice to him that he was going to share his treasure map with her.

**This chapter was a bit longer then usual and I hope that you enjoyed it! Chapter 9# will be up soon and it will be a chapter that will be remembered!**


	9. Chapter 9

In this chapter, you will find out something so shocking about Solence Redfern that you will never see her the way that you used to.

**R&R!**

Chapter 9#: A Mothers lost treasure 

Solence sat in the dinning room of the Black Pearl, enjoying a delicious feast with Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa. She, unlike other women pirates, had manners but she didn't like to use them. She ate like a ravenous man that was dying of hunger and she drank like a fish that hadn't seen water in all of its life. They had located Benny!She wasgoing to have her brother in her arms again and she was never going to let him out of her sight. Jack broke the silence of the table.

'So,' He said to them, 'Have I met this little bloke, Benny was it?'

'Yes Jack,' Solence replied with a smile, 'you did meet Benny but I suspect that you have been slapped so many times afterwards that you don't remember him at all.'

'Aye,' Barbossa said, 'that be true Jack; ya don't remember him but I do; you said that he would make a fine pirate one day and that he would be feared by the whole British government.'

'Your right!' Jack said to Solence, 'I don't remember the little bloke at all.'

'Cap'n!' Mr. Gibbs shouted through the door, 'There be land ahead! And it looks like we've got company!'

Jack jumped to his feet and ran out of the room. Barbossa and Solence followed him. They all stood at the helm of the ship and Jack pulled out his spyglass and stared at the island. He saw a happy little cottage with a flowerbed and everything! It was always his dream to own a house with a flowerbed, but he didn't dare tell anyone because he once told his father and her threatened to blow these ideas out of his head with a lead bullet. The Pearl (followed by the Fierce de Ray) laid down the anchor and set off to shore in rowboats.

'Why didn't we bring our pistols Jack?' Solence asked him, 'How do we know that this person isn't a threat to us?'

'By observing the flowerbed and the welcome mat, love,' Jack said to Solence, 'nobody in this house has weapons greater then butter knives to defend themselves.'

When they got to shore, everyone but Mr. Cotton, the man with an eye patch, and his friend stayed to mind the boats. Jack, Solence, and Barbossa stood on the welcome mat and Jack knocked on the door.

'Now, love,' Jack said to the other side of the door, 'if you open the door with all your valuables in your hands, I promise that nobody will get hurt.'

'I'd be more worried about yourselves if I was in your position, Jack Sparrow.'

The oak door opened and the one and only Elizabeth Turner stood in the doorframe with a pistol in each hand and a sword hanging from her belt.

Barbossa and Solence stared at Jack with looks of stone.

'I would appreciate it if you all dropped your weapons before you enter my home.' Elizabeth said to them.

'It's Captain Jack Sparrow.' Jack murmured.

There was the clatter of weapons hitting the sand and Jack, Barbossa, Solence, and Mr. Gibbs entered and closed the door on the rest of the crew. It was a quaint little home. The furniture looked magnificent and there was even a stove and carpet in what looked like the parlour. There was a desk and a chair and there were many windows. Elizabeth gestured them to sit down and she went to fetch the teapot.

'It's alright!' Elizabeth called out, 'You can come out now!'

A young boy hiding behind one of the sofas popped out and his mouth hanged wide open.

'SOLENCE!'

'BENNY!'

It was the girl Elizabeth dreamed about! This was odd considering she didn't even know who she was until now. The two siblings were re-united and they hugged each other with tears in their eyes. Solence picked up her little brother and she stroked his blonde curls. Her brother's big blue eyes, like hers were filled with tears of joy and he stroked her long brown curly hair.

'You found me!' he said to her, 'I knew you would since you're the bestest pirate in the world!'

'Hey!' Jack said

Everyone stared at him with curious looks.

'I'm the best pirate in the world!' he said to them all.

'Yeah,' Barbossa said, 'at running away!'

They laughed and they all had some tea until Benny brought up something that intrigued Barbossa.

'Hey Solence!' Benny said to her.

'Yes, little buddy?'

'Do you want to see my treasure map? I already showed Lizabeth!'

Elizabeth smiled at the child she had become so very fond of and she wondered if she could ever have such a relation ship with her baby. Benny pulled out the map and Barbossa jumped to his feet.

'That's me'charts!' he exclaimed

'It's my treasure map!' Benny shouted back.

'Gimme it!' Barbossa yelled to Benjamin

The young boy and the man acting like a child fought over the map until Elizabeth had enough.

'Barbossa!' she shouted to the man that was overpowering the toddler, 'You are distressing your hostess and I am afraid that if you can't play nice with the treasure map then you can't play with it at all.'

The whole room was quite and Barbossa sat down angrily.

'I also found I piece of gold with a skull on it.' Benny said as he pulled out a coin from his pocket.

Solence and Elizabeth shrieked and Jack, Barbossa, and Mr. Gibbs went pale.

'That be cursed gold,' Mr. Gibbs said to the boy, 'where be the source of this treachery?'

'I took it from that tyrant Beckett,' Benny said, 'When he was talking to me, I took it when he didn't notice.'

The idea dawned upon Solence. They had to go, right now. Beckett was going to find them and if he did, they will all die at the hands of a monster.

'We have to go!' Solence said to the crowd, 'He'll find us if we don't move right now!'

'Who will find us?' Elizabeth asked

'Beckett.' Solence whispered

Elizabeth's face went pale, her hands were shaking and she looked down at her locket. She, Will, Jack, and Barbossa killed Beckett when they destroyed his ship! How could he be alive? How could he still be on this earth when he should be inside the gates of hell? They were all in danger.

'We have to leave now!' Elizabeth said to them all.

They all left and Elizabeth rushed to her room and pulled the steel chest out from under her bed. She ran out the door and Jack stared at her and the chest. He flinched and pointed at the chest.

'Do we really need to bring thump thump?' he asked her

'It's not an adventure without "thump thump"' Elizabeth replied.

It was dark out and Elizabeth was staying in the captain's cabin. She sat on the bed and stared down at her locket. She was going to open in when…

'Are you alright, Elizabeth?' Solence asked her.

Elizabeth tucked the locket back into her blouse and smiled at Solence.

'I'm fine.' She replied.

Solence sat down and smiled at Elizabeth.

'I know exactly what you're going through right now.' Solence said to her.

'No you don't,' Elizabeth said, 'did you ever have to say good-bye to your husband for ten-years and raise a baby all on your own?'

'No,' Solence replied, 'I never had to say good-bye to my husband for ten years, but I did have to raise a child all by myself.'

Elizabeth looked at her curiously.

'I was twenty,' Solence started, 'and naïve. My husband, Captain Raymond Dedinkco, was a fearsome pirate and I was his first mate on his ship. We fell in love, like all couples do and well; I got pregnant. He always asked me what I thought about things, like when he wanted to name the ship the: "Heart & Soul of the Caribbean", I suggested the "Fierce de Ray" and he agreed and used my idea,' Solence said to Elizabeth slowly, 'One day, we ran out of supplies and we stopped at Port Royal to re-load, since it was my idea in the first place. I was nine months and I wanted a watermelon, so Ray said to me that he was going to find me a watermelon. We both went to the market and we were captured and taken in to see Beckett. He only had one pardon,' Solence said, 'mine,' Elizabeth gasped and Solence went on, 'Ray was to be hanged for my actions and they set me free the day they were to hang him. I never got to say good-bye.'

Tears spilled down Elizabeth and Solence's faces.

'What of your child?' Elizabeth asked

'I had him that very night, near the dock,' Solence said, 'I named him Jason. I raised him for a year and then the ship was cornered. Beckett took my baby and all I could hear was his screaming as they took him away. I never saw him again.' Solence said

'That's dreadful.' Elizabeth said

Solence ignored her and faced her with tears spilling down her cheeks.

'So don't you say I don't know what it feels like.' Solence replied

Solence got up and walked onto the deck with tears pouring out of her eyes. Elizabeth felt so sorry for her loss and stared down at her locket. She might never touch Will's warm skin for another ten years, but she could talk to him. She didn't feel sorry for herself, she felt sorry for Solence. She had lost the man that she loved and she lost her child. Elizabeth didn't understand how the world could be so cruel to take away all that somebody loves until there is nothing left. Elizabeth was lucky; she could talk to her husband every night, while Solence couldn't talk to hers forever more. Elizabeth sighed and opened her locket to have yet another heart to heart chats.

That was chapter nine, my final chapter will be up soon 

**And I promise that there will be a sequel!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's my final chapter for the first part of my story!**

The sequel will be out soon so all of you people that enjoy my story; this chapter is for you!

Chapter 10#: Elizabeth's escape 

Elizabeth Turner dreamt of her husband all night, thinking of what could have been if they never met Jack. They could have been married earlier, they could have had three children by now and maybe they could have even owned a cat. All those dreams however were taken away from her when Will's hand stabbed the live heart of Davie Jones. Elizabeth had Jack to thank for Will still being alive but it was also the doing of Jack that they can only see each other every ten years. Sometimes she loathed Jack and other times she actually enjoyed his company (it was better then being all alone in the enormous house of Swann). Elizabeth enjoyed her time on the Dutchman; it would have been more enjoyable however if she didn't faint on board. She felt as though something was missing, something important. She sighed and rolled to her side to face the window. She saw a ghostly ship approach the side of the Pearl. Elizabeth jumped to her feet and pulled on her housecoat. She ran onto deck and startled Mr. Gibbs who was securing the rowboats. Elizabeth ran to the port side of the boat and stared over at the helm of the other ship with a grin on her face. She saw Will, but he didn't seem happy. How could he be here? Elizabeth thought to herself. The moon graced the deck with a nice glow and the Dutchman looked even more ghostly then it usually did in the morning.

'There be no good reason for the Dutchman to stop by today,' Mr. Gibbs said to Elizabeth as he joined her at the side of the ship.

'Did Jack call it?' Elizabeth asked, 'It shouldn't be here un less we brought it forth.'

'Nay,' Mr. Gibbs said to Elizabeth, 'Jack didn't call it; it's here on it's own accord.'

Elizabeth watched as Will beckoned his crew to him. All Elizabeth saw was the back of his head, this didn't seem like Will. He talked to his crew and there was a groaning noise. Will pulled a rolled up piece of parchment and handed it to Bootstrap. Elizabeth watched with a heavy heart, as Will didn't shout over any warm calls or wave in a gleeful manner. Will was just there, watching her and doing nothing. Bootstrap Swung over on a line and walked over to Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled at Bootstrap but William Turner senior wore a stony face. He handed her the scroll of parchment and Elizabeth opened it curiously with a puzzled look on her face. She started to read.

'_My Dearest Elizabeth,_

_I write this letter with a face of sadness and my heart in your possession breaking into millions of pieces. With my heart and soul I confine in you that I never wanted to leave you on a deserted island nor that I wanted to leave you. When you were taken from me, I wanted to leap of the ship like my heart was telling me, but my mind was keeping me aboard this god for saken vessel of hell. Every bone in my body, every blood vessel, every bit of who I am was screaming with pain when you left me. I write this letter with a heavy heart and I am ashamed of who I am. When our child asks of his father, tell him he doesn't have one; tell him his father is dead that is the truth. The old Will Turner is dead lost in the locker, the only little bit of him standing is a backless salty pirate without a heart. I would sleep better if my child did not know of his father. I want to die without you. I loathe being alone by myself on this cold hell boat. I wish I held you in my arms, but I won't feel your warm touch or the feeling of your warm body beside mine in my empty bed. I send my father to give you this message and I hope you understand that I can not lead a happy life without you but that does not mean that you have to wallow in your own misery that is not even your burden to bare. The only thing I regret is being a father, I wish I did not leave you with a child to raise by yourself; I wish I did not have to say good-bye to you on the island I wished that we could be a family but I am afraid that won't happen as long as a am bounded to the Dutchman._

_With all my heart and soul,_

_Will.'_

Elizabeth looked up at Bootstrap and he looked blurry to her. Elizabeth's eyes leaked with tears. Bootstrap looked at her with his blood shot blue eyes and wished that he wasn't the one to deliver this message of shame.

'I'm so sorry,' Bootstrap said to Elizabeth, 'I'm dreadfully sorry, really I am.'

Elizabeth looked up at Bootstrap as tears streamed down her face. She looked at him for a little longer and said to him…

'Will regrets being a father! He wants me to tell our child that his father is dead!' Elizabeth whispered as more tears streamed down her face. Elizabeth broke down and fell onto the deck of the Pearl with the letter in her one hand and the rest of her body was shaking while she sobbed. Mr. Gibbs felt awkward and Bootstrap wanted to crawl under a rock at this point. Bootstrap left and Mr. Gibbs helped Elizabeth to her feet. He led her back to her chambers and helped her into bed. Mr. Gibbs once had a daughter and he had already experienced the after effects of heartbreak. He walked to the door and looked back to face Elizabeth.

'Good-night Mrs.-,' Mr. Gibbs looked into Elizabeth's eyes; they were filled with tears, 'good-night Ms. Swann.'

He left the room in a hurry and went down to the galley to make himself a snack.

It was dawn on the Pearl. Jack woke to the sound of sea gulls screeching, and surprisingly sobbing and smashing noises. He walked up to his quarters (he had let Elizabeth sleep there) and found the source of all the crying. He walked in a saw Elizabeth breaking every single one of his valuable possessions. He ran over to her and stopped her from breaking his most valuable vase and he gently put in back on the side table.

'My I inquire why you are breaking all my gadgets and shiny objects? Are they really that ugly that it makes you cry and want to break them?' Jack asked

Elizabeth rubbed her eyed with her hands and Jack looked into her deep brown eyes that were puffy and swollen.

'He left me, Jack,' Elizabeth said to him, 'he said that he regretted being a father and he wanted me to tell our child that it has no father, you have no idea of the burden I have to bare.'

'Well, it must be dreadful since you took it all out on my shiny objects and booty!' Jack said to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked at him with a look of outrage.

'You stupid pirate!' she shouted at him, 'you have no heart! You don't care of my burden at all! Your just a bloody pirate!'

'I'd hate to disappoint you, love,' Jack said to Elizabeth as he examined a ruby broach that he had stolen from the Kings wife, 'but your married to a pirate, your friends are all pirates, and you are _King _of the pirates so that happens to make you one of us "bloody pirates".'

Elizabeth's hands turned into fists and she ran up to Jack. She swung one of her fists at him but Jack grasped her wrist and stopped the blow from reaching his face. Elizabeth's angry face crinkled and in a matter of three seconds, she was sobbing on Jacks shoulder. Jack looked at the odd form of Elizabeth crying on his shoulder and was disturbed. He had never met such a hormonal woman nor had he ever had a woman cry on his shoulder so much. He wished that she were still breaking his valuable objects. He patted her on the back awkwardly and moved her to an armchair. It took Elizabeth a little while to regain herself and she put her face into her hands and sighed. She looked up slowly and Jack took a seat.

'I just don't know what to do anymore Jack,' she said to him, 'I've run out of ideas.'

'You should do what I do,' Jack said to her, 'I just make everything up as I go along; frankly it's easier then spending all that energy on planning the whole shebang out in more then one sitting.'

Elizabeth smiled a small sad smile and looked down at the pearly pendant dangling from her neck. _My treasure, more beautiful then silver and gold_, shinned at her and Elizabeth looked away. She couldn't bear to look at it again; she couldn't bear to have her heart broken again. She had lost everything dear to her: her mother, her father, and now Will. All she had left was the now six-month-old un born child. She still had more then that poor Solence. She stared at Jack's curious looking expression and smiled. He looked like a shaved baboon when his forehead crinkled up in thought and that always put a smile on her face. The coward was her friend, one of her only friends. He had saved her so many times and had always gotten them out of sticky situations. Jack was the closest thing she had ever had to a sibling and she loved the coward like a brother. Will might have left her but she still had Jack, and she had a feeling she was going to see a lot more of him.

**That was the last chapter of this part but I promise that there will be more betrayal, more twists, and more delightful surprises along the way! Look out for my new story!**


	11. Chapter 11

PART 2 

I'm back! There will be even more twists and a few more special characters. Oh, I almost forgot, there is more rivalry between Barbossa & Benjamin Redfern!

**R&R!**

Chapter 11#: Damned to die alone 

After sending the overly emotional woman to the galley, Jack felt a hole in his boot grow larger. Something pricked him and he felt blood trickle from his foot.

'What the bloody hell was that?' he asked himself.

He took off his boot and saw dangling from the hole was yet another miniature him holding a wooden sword.

'Are we going to make this a daily thing?' he asked the small thing

'You love her,' the small him said to Jack, 'you love her more then a bottle off cold rum on a hot day; admit it, your smitten.'

'If you really are part of my conscience,' Jack said to the dangling miniature him, 'then you should already know that my only love is the sea.'

The small Jack rolled his eyes and Jack sat down on the deck of the Pearl.

'I love her as a friend, not as anything else. She is the wife of a murderous pirate that controls a ship of the un-dead and he can come after me or sick a strange beasty on me so why would I be so stupid as to fall in love with his bonnie lass?' Jack asked the small man with a wooden sword.

''Cause you are stupid!' said the miniature Jack, 'You want anything you can't have, remember the wenche with the big breasts that you liked but then you found out that she had an extremely large boyfriend that could beat you into a bloody pulp with his baby finger.'

Jack smiled as he reminisced of his old accomplishments like not being killed by a man that looked like the other end of a dog and smelled like he had never heard of the word "hygiene". Those were the days.

'If you don't make your move,' said the small Jack, 'then you'll die alone and you won't have anything to carry your name except your boots with holes in them that will be sold for one shilling at the docks of Port Royal, savvy?'

'I never knew that I could be so cruel.' Jack said to himself.

'Ummm… Cap'n?'

Jack turned around and faced a disturbed Mr. Gibbs holding a butter scone in one hand. He immediately jumped to his feet and jammed his boot back onto his cold foot.

'Ah, yes,' Jack said to Mr. Gibbs, 'this deck is cleaned to satisfactory Mr. Gibbs, keep up the good work.'

'Is there anything wrong Cap'n?' Mr. Gibbs asked him.

'The only thing wrong is that we have a overly emotional woman aboard our marvellous vessel and she decided to break all my shiny knick-knacks that I stole from the King and Queen!'

'Is that all? OR are you glad to have Ms. Elizabeth aboard but you don't want to tell anyone?' Mr. Gibbs inquired.

Jack walked to the edge of the boat and watched the dim sky grow brighter. He turned to face his friend and sighed. Mr. Gibbs didn't need to ask.

'She's way out of your league, Jack,' he said to Jack, 'and she's with child and have you forgotten that we don't have time for girls because we have to return Beckett to mortality, kill him, and start searching for the fountain of youth?'

'What's the point of immortality if you don't have someone to share it with?' Jack asked him.

'Gosh,' Mr. Gibbs said as he joined Jack at the side of the ship, 'you're serious about this! Jack, she's like forbidden fruit! Take one bite and your doomed forever! If you try anything with Elizabeth, it will haunt you for the rest of your life.'

'Have you been reading the good book again, Gibbs? Because that's not a very piratey thing.' Jack said slyly

'Well, it's not very "piratey" to fall for someone that is not a broad that ya met in Tortuga!'

'Gentlemen,' said a voice from behind them, 'where is the rest of the crew?'

Jack and Mr. Gibbs turned to face a smiling Elizabeth Turner who was clutching a broken compass in one hand and rubbing her stomach with the other.

'Ah!' Jack shouted out, 'Mrs. Turner! You have graced us with your presence. We shall hoist the colours!'

'Uh, Jack?' Mr. Gibbs said to Jack, 'We're here.'

Jack, Elizabeth, and Mr. Gibbs looked to the end off the ship and saw the cave where the certain cursed gold was hidden. They weren't the only ones that wanted that gold. The three pirates saw two East Indian Trading company vessels on the sand and there were fifteen guards guarding the cave.

'And so it begins.'

The three pirates swung their heads around and looked to Hector Barbossa. There was a crunching noise and he bit into a green apple and the monkey on his shoulder jumped and scurried over across the deck. He chuckled and grinned with his blackening teeth.

'Don't leave me! You can't go! I love you! RAYMOND!'

For three years, he had been blind folded and held prisoner in the brig of a rotting ship and he remembered the shrieks of his darling wife; sure he was a pirate and usually they didn't fall for women that were always dressed in lace gowns and held tea parties but what was he supposed to do after her parents were killed? He took her under his wing and made her the first mate and his mate for life. For too long had he been kept from his beautiful wife. It was his fault that they weren't together. He had taken a delicate flower and turned her into a salty rose with thorns with a desire for the blood of Cutler Beckett. All he wanted was a watermelon! Was that so bad to be arrested over? Apparently it was. Raymond Dedinkco was alone and cold in the brig of a rotting ship. His one and only love had been taken away from him and his child was most likely kidnapped. He didn't even know if his dearly beloved Solence was still all right nor did he know if he was a father to a male or female (until recently). He was twenty when he said good-bye. He had wasted three years of his life in shackles and on the cold wooden floor of his cell with a blind-fold over his eyes. The only thought that kept him alive was that he would find her again, his Solence. His memories came back to him:

_He stood with his hands in shackles and his feet bound together. The noose was pulled over his head and he looked up into the full moon and the twinkling stars. Tears spilled from his eyes as he thought of his wife and that he would never feel the warmth of her flesh against his again. He looked down at his feet and a pair of shiny black boots walked over to his side._

'_Congratulations,' said a cruel voice into his ear, 'you are the father of a beautiful baby boy that you will never meet, but I'm sure your glowing with pride at the thought of your son being a thieving pirate just like you and his bitch of a mother.'_

'_Don't you dare talk about my wife like that, you BASTARD!' Raymond shouted_

'_But I haven't told you the best of news,' said Cutler Beckett, 'a man in the crowd finds you a strong lad and he wants you to work in his store, if you except you will go free.'_

_He thought of this for a while and nodded his head. He would work for the man for the first day and escape at night._

'_There's a good man! I'm sure you'll be the best at selling cow manure to costumers.'_

_He was realised…………_

_He crept out of the store door and slowly closed it. He walked slowly and he tripped over what looked like a rock._

'_Going somewhere, Mr. Dedinkco?'_

_Ray looked up and looked into the evil face of Cutler Beckett. Beckett grinned his evil smile and he snapped his fingers and a dozen guards jumped out of the shadows. His world went black…………_

_He was on a ship, he was blind folded and heavy irons bounded his arms and legs. He heard footsteps and the heavy breathing of someone. He wasn't alone in his cell._

'_You will spend the remainder of your life in this cell, and I promise that you will never feel the cool breeze nor the feeling of your wife's long silky hair again,' whispered the voice of Cutler Beckett into his ear, 'enjoy your solitude.'_

'_You will pay for this Beckett,' Ray spat, 'that, I promise you. One day and I hope one day soon, you will meet your match and you will burn in hell with the rest of the scurvy dogs that have tried to thwart me and my family.' Ray spat._

'_Sorry to tell you this,' Beckett said, 'but I am afraid that that day will never come because there is no man alive that can stop me.'_

_He walked away…………_

Ray rolled over and sighed.

'Solence.' He whispered to himself.

**I really hope you liked my first chapter of part two! Keep reading and I promise that you will not be disappointed!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hi! Sorry it's taken me soooo long to write another chapter, but I have high school exams coming up so, I've got to study! Enjoy!

Chapter 12#: Heart ache served cold on a plate 

The salty water of the sea was calm and study; it was sweltering hot and the crew the magnificent vessel known to most as "The Flying Dutchman" was dying of heat. The quick heat stroke didn't help the already burdened Captain Turner, but he had more things to worry about besides the oven that they were living in. William Turner sat at his desk with his head resting on his arms. His fists were clenched and his eyes narrowed.

If you looked around his study, you would see broken valuables, chairs laying on the floor (some were missing a leg or two), and tables thrown askew. You would have thought a hurricane had just passed through, but the guilty thought stuck in Will's head was worse then a hurricane. He was full of white-hot anger that made his soft face look stony and rough. The white hot burning sensation in his stomach was worse then being poked with a red hot poker and to top things off, his own father wasn't talking to him since he delivered the disastrous letter. It had pained Will to write that letter, but having his child be ashamed of him for being a pirate was like being stabbed in the back over and over again. He loved Elizabeth too much to have her put up with all the curious questions that the child sharing his last name would ask. It was easier for her and him if the child didn't know of his father. Oh, Elizabeth he thought to himself, if only I held you in my arms right now. He looked down at his neck and saw the shimmer of the golden chain hanging from his neck. He removed the pearly pendant from his neck and opened his shell. On the small screen, a small version of Elizabeth popped up. She was standing on the deck of the Pearl with Jack, Barbossa, Mr. Gibbs, and a new girl ran onto the deck. They were all transfixed on one thing and one thing only. Will jumped form his seat and ran onto the deck, he kept looking at the screen as he ran. He watched the screen and without warning, he ran into his father and they both fell to the ground. Bootstrap jumped to his feet.

'I'm sorry if I hurt you, Captain Turner.' Bootstrap said as he started to walk away

'I don't care for apologies!' Will said as he got to his feet and pulled Bootstrap back with one hand, 'we have to start talking to each other this minute! Look, I'm sorry that you had to endear that horrible mission of giving Elizabeth that note-,'

'That note was a letter saying that you abandoned her!' Bootstrap snapped

'You abandoned my mother! And me!' Will shouted back

'I never said I was the best role model!' Bootstrap shouted, 'but that doesn't mean you have to choose my path you can just-,'

'ELIZABETH IS GOING TO DIE IF WE DON'T HELP RIGHT NOW!' Will shouted

Bootstrap was silent and stared at his son. Will broke down, fell to the floor and turned his head to the crew who were watching this quarrel between the father and son. Will regenerated and looked into his father's eyes.

'She, Jack and the rest face the East India Trading Company and they are enormously out numbered,' Will choked, 'she, and the others will die if they don't get help.'

Bootstrap looked to the crew and then looked to Will. His grim face turned to a smile and he stretched out his hand to Will.

'I've always liked that girl, you better get a move on if you want to save her.' Bootstrap said.

Will smiled and grasped his father's hand. He shook it firmly and turned to his crew.

'Let's get a move on gentlemen, we have an appointment with destiny!' Will shouted, 'Gentlemen, raise the colours!'

his men cheered and the Dutchman vanished leaving behind a green light on the horizon.

'Benny,' Solence whispered as she walked into the galley; she walked to the table where she saw her brother hiding under with his eyes closed tight and he was rolled into a ball, 'sweet heart,' Solence whispered under the table; Benny's eyes opened and he looked up at his sister, 'you have to find a good hiding place; understand.'

'No!' Benny said as he crawled out from under the table, 'I'm going to fight too! I promised that I would shoot him and I never break my promises.'

Solence walked over to Benny and knelt down and picked him up.

'You aren't going anywhere except to a safe place.' Solence said as she smiled at her brother.

Benny had to get out. He was going to kill the monster even if it was the last thing he would ever do on this earth. Even though he was just a child, Benjamin Redfern was grown up in so many ways. He had never known the love of a father and mother nor had he lived a quiet child hood. He had seen more then fifty people bite the dust before his fifth birthday. He had run along his sister's side to escape death and he had run along side of his sister to face un-certain death. All in all the young face didn't compare with the wisdom of a man ten times his age hidden inside the child. Benny devised a simple plan that would get him out of this tight spot. Yes, yes of course! Benny thought to himself, I just have to………

Benny opened his mouth and bit down hard on his sister's un-suspecting hand and he was dropped to the floor while Solence concentrated on her injured wrist.

'Why that little sneaky, twisted, little monster!' Solence shouted as she applied pressure to her soar, 'he got that from me!' she said to herself and she ran out of the room and onto the deck where the crew was creating a plan.

Elizabeth tied her hair up into a knot on her head and prepared a long boat for the attack. She knelt down and she felt a small tap. She turned her head and saw Jack Sparrow standing in front of her waving his finger.

'Shouldn't we leave all the fighting to the men, Mrs. Turner?' Jack said while smirking and holding up his pistol.

' I could leave all the fighting to the men,' Elizabeth said as she stood up and tucked escaping hair behind her ear, 'but all I see is a bunch o salty sea barnacles that could kill anyone if there own life depended on it.'

'Ouch,' Jack said; he recovered himself and pulled out his extra pistol and handed it to Elizabeth, 'I knew there was no stopping such a fearsome pirate as you.'

Elizabeth smiled and took the pistol from Jacks hand and cocked. She tucked her blouse into her trousers and pulled out her dagger from her boot and put it in her pocket. They ran to the rudder of the ship and saw Barbossa laughing as he jumped down to the sand. Elizabeth watched as a distressed looking Solence also jumped of the edge of the ship and she landed gracefully. She drew her Arabian like sword and stood at Barbossa's side.

'When in the Caribbean,' Jack said as he turned to Elizabeth, 'do what the pirates do.'

He jumped to the ground but didn't land as gracefully as Solence because he made a face plant in the sand. Elizabeth laughed and jumped to the ground right beside Jack.

'When in the presence of a lady,' Elizabeth whispered to herself, 'try not to look like a ass.'

She went to stand beside Solence and Jack and the rest of the crew joined them. Elizabeth thought she saw a small apparatus sneak past the guards and into the cave but now was not the time to worry about Benny, he could take care of himself.

'Who goes there?' the guards called over.

Jack turned his head to the ship.

'Now, Mr. Cotton!' he shouted.

Mr. Cotton accompanied by his parrot, raised the skull and cross bone and the guards jumped.

'Hey! Your not supposed to be here!' shouted one of the guards as he cocked his gun. Barbossa was about to walk over but Solence pushed him back and walked over to the guards.

'Hold your fire!' shouted another guard

Solence smiled and walked over to the mouthy guard.

'I think you'll find,' she said to him, 'that we are indeed supposed to be here, since fate sent us about this path.'

She walked over to the jerk of a guard and she held up her sword. She stuck in through him and he started to choke. The other guards wore a look an outrage but they still stood in their places. Solence put her mouth up to the guard's ear and she wiggled the sword a little.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered, 'but fate can be cruel so times.'

She pulled her sword out of the guard and he fell to the sand. He breathed his last breath and the light faded from his eyes. The guards looked down at him and then to the others.

'Seize them!'

Barbossa cocked his gun and the others pulled out the their pistols they all shot the guards and they fell to the ground.

'That was easier then expected.' Jack said as he started to search the pocket of one of the guards.

'Do ya have any respect for the dead Sparra?' Barbossa said

Jack looked up and pulled out a golden locket and shoved it into his pocket.

'What?' Jack asked the many eyes staring at him, 'He doesn't need it anymore!'

Barbossa rolled his eyes and the group stepped over the mass of corpses.

A cave, filled with water and cold stalactites and stalagmites dripping cold water. Benny walked to the side of the wall so he wouldn't fall into the water that was filled with shining gold. A part of him said dive in! The other part said: we can come back and get the pretty pennies later. He got to the end tunnel and heard voices so he stooped down and listened. It was…………..

Ha! A cliffhanger! The finale chapter will be up soon! 


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! This being the last chapter of my story might be a little longer then usual but I hope you enjoy it!

R&R!

Chapter 13#: Coming for the booty, the fame, and the gal

Benny crouched down and listened to the voices of the guards and the snake Beckett.

'I don't want anyone coming in,' he spat to the guards, 'I don't even want the smallest bird or insect in sight! If you need me, I'll be with the chest.'

Benny pulled out his pocketknife that was in his boot and he slowly walked in. There were at least twenty guards at the front and they all held large shotguns. Even though Benny was enormously out numbered, he held his head up high and kept on walking until he was visible to the eyes of the guards.

'Oi!' shouted one of the guards, 'what are you doing here boy!' the guard shouted, 'Where's your mommy?' he teased.

The other guards laughed and Benny clenched his fists. The guard seemed to enjoy taunting him other boys might have cried, but Benny wasn't an ordinary boy; he was the last Redfern (since his sister took on a new name after marriage). His parents might have been gone but they still were with him; they were with him in spirit and in his heart and as long as he stood on solid ground with his brain pulsing and his heart beating rapidly, he wasn't going to let those guards get the best of him; he would show them.

'Go home, brat!' shouted another guard, 'why don't you go stick your finger in your nose or something!'

The guards laughed and Benny smiled an evil smile and walked to the mouthy guard. He chuckled and pointed at Benny.

'The kid thinks he can take me!' he laughed

'Wrong,' Benny said darkly, 'I can take you with my eyes close and with both hands tied behind my back.'

Benny held up his knife and stabbed the guards left leg quickly.

'Holy FUC!' the guard shrieked

While the guards went to help their colleague, Benny saw his chance and dodged under one of the guards.

'Get HIM!' shouted the guard with the crimson blood all over his leg.

Half of the guards ran after Benny but they were all stopped when more arrived into the cave. Benny heard more voices.

'How much longer Jack?'

'Love, I've only gone in through the back way, where the water is. I never said I knew my way on this path.'

'Great!' Shouted one of the voices that sounded oddly familiar, 'Now we are lost thanks to the brainless wonder "Jack Sparrow-,'

'It's Captain Jack Sparrow!'

'Well maybe if ya would act like it Sparra, we wouldn't be in this mess!'

Benny had enough of the squabbling.

'Do you mind!' He shouted across the pathway, 'I'm trying to escape without a trace and it isn't helping when you are squabbling with each other!'

All fell silent.

'Benny?' asked a voice, 'Is that you? Oh… when I get my hands on you, you're going to pay for my wrist! You've got a strange addiction for hurting people!'

'Solence?' Benny asked quietly

'Well, yeah!' Solence shouted as she and the others approached with loads of weapons, 'Unless I'm not the only person you have bitten today!'

Benny grinned and hugged his sister. The guards pointed their guns around the little party of people and Jack raised his hands up so that they were up to his chest.

'Gentlemen,' He said as he walked to face one of the guards, 'How bout a little bargaining?'

'We don't deal with pirates!' shouted one of the guards.

'Oh well!' Jack said.

Through the wall of the cave burst through a ghostly ship with a bunch of blood thirsty pirates standing on deck and waving their swords in the air and a few of them shot their pistols in the air. A group of pirates jumped off the deck and were accompanied by none other than Bootstrap Bill. He grinned and pulled out his pistol and stuck it at the gut of one of the guards.

'Let them go, or I'll shoot!' he shouted

The guards put down their weapons and Jack walked into the middle.

'You see,' Jack said to the guards, 'You do deal with pirates.'

He and the others pulled out their swords and a fight commenced.

'Captain,' said one of the crew members, 'should we search the Company ships for any prisoners?'

Will raised his head from his desk and looked up to his navigator.

'You and another go check, the rest should help Jack and the others. I want all prisoners brought to me.' Will said as he got up and walked to his window.

He looked out of it and watched the battle and he longed to join them. It had been the longest time since he had spilt some blood and him, being a pirate can't possibly just stand and watch a battle without joining in.

'Uh, Cap'n?'

Will turned back to his navigator.

'You've been given your orders and I expect you to follow them.' He said

The navigator left and Will walked back to the window. In the mid of battle was a highly skilled swords man. He had the most interesting blade movements but all Will could see was the back. He felt an immediate connection with this person, like he had seen him before. The person turned and Will jumped. It was none other then Elizabeth who was attacking the guard with such force and determination. He started to remember…

'_Whoops! Sorry Will!'_

'_That's alright,' he said, 'just try to hit the target next time.'_

_Elizabeth laughed and tended Wills wound. Such warm smooth hands touched his and he smiled as he felt the warm touch. _

'_I think your starting to get the hang of this!' he said to her_

'_Get the hang of what?' she asked him, 'Turning you into a human pin cushion?'_

_They both laughed and got to their feet._

'_Maybe this time you should use the practice sword, just in case.' He said as he handed her the wooden sword._

'_Yes,' Elizabeth said with a smile, 'I believe that would be better so you don't get light headed from me striking you by accident over and over again.'_

'_Watch,' he said to her as he held the sword in his hands._

_Will got into ready position. Elizabeth tried to copy but was mistaken._

'_Here,' he said as he hurried over to Elizabeth, 'Let me help you.'_

_He knelt down and moved her feet into the right position. He stood up and smiled at her and Elizabeth blushed._

'_I can't get the hang of holding this correctly, would you mind assisting me?' Elizabeth asked._

_Will Stood behind her and put his arms over Elizabeth's shoulders. He slowly moved his hands towards hers and moved them slowly to the hilt of the sword. Her palms gently slid down and she turned her head over her shoulder and smiled at Will. Will let go of her hands and Elizabeth dropped the sword. She turned to Will and started walking towards him Will backed up until he was against the wall and he could not go any farther._

'_You are a very good teacher Mr. Turner,' Elizabeth whispered to him; they were now extremely close._

'_I, well I-I.' Will stammered as Elizabeth moved even closer, 'I had lots of time to practice.'_

'_Well,' Elizabeth said as she moved even closer and grabbed Wills hand, 'maybe you could practice with me sometime.'_

_Elizabeth moved alarmingly close until their lips were a centimetre away from each other. Will saw the best opportunity he was going to get and he seized it. His left hand stroked Elizabeth's hair and Elizabeth put her arms around his neck. Her and his lips touched and Will couldn't imagine anything nicer then this moment._

Will broke out of the past and watched the battle again. He gasped and moved even closer to the window. Elizabeth was forced to the floor and the guard held the point of his blade above her chest. It looked like the end for Elizabeth until Jack Sparrow Jumped in and stabbed the man in the chest. Will sighed and there was a knock on his door. He turned away from the window and sat down at his desk.

'It's not locked.' He called

His navigator and the cook walked in pointing their guns behind the back of the prisoner. The man had shoulder length curly black hair and a small scruffy beard was forming. He wore a blindfold and his arms and legs were bruised and were bound by heavy shackles. Will stood up and walked to the man. He gestured to his colleagues to drop their weapons and he paced around the stranger.

'Your, name and business with the company.' Will said to the man.

'I have no business with the company and my name I will keep to myself.' The man said.

'If you had no business with the company,' Will said, 'then why were you on one of the ships?'

'I case you haven't noticed,' the stranger said with a sharp tone, 'I have obviously been kept prisoner and I haven't seen my wife nor my son for three years. I didn't even get to be there when my son was born because I was in a dungeon and was a waiting to be hanged.'

'Why were you to be hanged?' Will asked

'You probably haven't heard of me,' the stranger said, 'but I used to be the most fearsome pirate alive until I was sent to my doom. I had friends, family, and a loving wife that I never saw again. You have no idea what it is like to be all alone.'

Will raised his head and thought. The stranger was wrong, he knew all too well the pain of being kept away from the one that he has and always will love and he most likely will never see his son again until he has grown out of child hood.

'I have a son and I don't even know what he looks like,' the stranger said, 'I don't even know what his favourite colour is or what he looks like. I never grew up alone I always had my family, my friend however grew up without his parents and when he needed me most, my father took a large step and up rooted my family and we became pirates.'

Will stopped and pulled off the mans blindfold.

'Who are you?' Will asked

'My name is Raymond Dedinkco, I am the last of the Dedinkco blood line and all I want to see at this moment is someone else's blood being spilt.'

The door burst open and a troop of guards entered. Ray's calm face turned nasty and he clenched his fists until they went white. The guards pulled their swords out and Will and his colleagues also pulled out theirs.

'Gentlemen,' Will said to them, 'why don't we show them what happens when intruders board the Dutchman.'

The navigator and cook grunted in approval and both nodded to each other. They ran through the lot and onto the deck. Will joined them and Ray was still stuck in his shackles.

'Great,' Ray mumbled to himself, 'I just have to do everything my self!'

Ray ran over to Wills desk draw and pulled out a letter opener. Ray started to cut through his shackles.

Back in the battle, Elizabeth was tired; she wanted to stop and she wished she were able to help in some way besides fighting off the stupid guards. Another guard jumped over. Elizabeth stabbed it; she was starting to get bored. Jack had all the fun he was fighting off three guys at once and he was, well cheating (he is a pirate after all). With a pistol in on hand and a sword in the other, he kept away the blows and shot at the legs of the guards. Elizabeth moved to the side and was using her special footwork. Will had taught her and whenever she was in battle he always had stood beside her. Not this time, she thought to herself, I'm going to have to pull this off. She was now beside Jack who had only one guard to knock down.

'Do you mind if I join you Jack?' Elizabeth asked as she fought an excellent swords man.

'You look busy at the moment,' Jack gasped as he dashed to the right and stabbed the guard in the side. Jack closed his eyes and waited for the thump of a body hitting the ground. There was no thump.

'You moron, Sparrow.' Said a not visible person.

Jack opened his eyes and he pulled out his pistol and shot the still standing guard. He watched this time as two bodies hit the ground. He looked to his left and saw a slightly dirty Elizabeth. She grinned at Jack and Jack tried to grin back but they were interrupted by…

'JACK!' Solence shouted, 'I need a little help over here!'

Jack glanced over at the out numbered Solence who was fighting off men with two swords. Jack looked back at Elizabeth and dug his dirty hand into his pocket. He pulled out the piece of gold and handed it to her.

'Keep it safe.' Jack said to her.

Elizabeth nodded and Jack ran over and pulled out both pistols. He shot down two men and grinned at Solence.

'Hey!' shouted one of the guards, 'That's cheating!'

Solence and Jack looked at each other and then turned to the guard. They both shot him and he fell to the ground.

'Cheating,' Solence said aloud, 'we're pirates! It's what we do!'

Elizabeth ran farther into the cave and stopped as she heard voices.

'LET ME GO!' shouted a voice all too familiar, 'Solence, SOLENCE! Help!'

'You wanted to kill me!' Beckett shrieked, 'you stole that piece of gold and came all this way to restore me to mortality, but I don't think that's what's going to happen today.'

'SOLENCE!' Benny shouted.

Elizabeth felt tears spill down her face as she heard the shrieks. She had had enough of this! She pulled out her pistol and walked into the cave. She cocked her gun and smiled at the evil monster.

'Aren't you a little old to be playing with little boys, Beckett?' She said

Benny grinned and jumped out of the strangle hold Beckett had him in.

'I was just waiting for more suitable company, Mrs. Turner.' He said as he walked to the chest filled with cursed gold.

'I thought you said you had no interest in the gold!' Elizabeth said

Beckett turned around to face her.

'That was after I had the gold in my possession, I only needed one piece and the boy just brought it to me.' Beckett said.

Elizabeth shook her head.

'Wrong, Beckett,' she said to him; she pulled out a piece of gold, 'here is the last piece.'

Beckett looked taken a back but recovered quickly. He laughed aloud and the voice rang through the cave. Benny was hiding behind the chest and Beckett walked over to Elizabeth and smiled at her.

'You do realize that I can't die, but you can,' he whispered into her ear, 'maybe if you want to stay alive longer, you will obey me and pledge your allegiance to the company.'

Elizabeth looked at Beckett with a look of disgust.

'When I will pledge my allegiance to the company it will be under the control of a sane man, that I am afraid to say will never happen while you still stand.' Elizabeth sneered

Beckett raised his hand and Benny flinched as a ringing slap echoed through the whole cave.

Back on the Dutchman, a scream rang out that gave Will a un easy feeling. Ray busted through the door and pulled out his sword. He ran over to Wills side and he guarded his back.

'Will,' Ray said as he fought off a hideous guard

'I'm a bit busy right now,' Will said as he stabbed a guard and moved onto the next.

'If we get through this,' Ray said as he dodged and attack and stabbed yet another guard, 'remind me to get you a new letter opener.'

Will laughed and he fought his way through the crowd to meet Ray. They stood back to back and Ray laughed.

'What?' Will asked as he tripped a guard with his boot

'How many of these blokes have you gotten rid of?' Ray asked as he pulled out his pistol and shot a guard in the head while stabbing one in the chest.

'Have you actually been counting?' Will said as he flipped over a short guard and stabbed him in the back.

'Well, haven't you?' Ray asked as he stabbed one of the guys in the shoulder and flipped him over.

Will grinned and picked up a sword on the ground. Two guards approached him and he vanquished both. He turned back to Ray and smiled.

'Sixty-three.' Will said

Ray grinned and shot one guy in chest and picked up a pointy plank of wood. Two guards ran up to him in a line and Ray used the wood to his advantage. He hurled the wood at them with force and it went through both of the guards. He panted and looked over to Will. He wiped the sweat of his brow and cleaned off the blood on his blade since there were no longer any guards left to pummel.

'Seventy-four.' Ray said.

Ray looked down at the ground and his face went pale as a ghost. Will walked over to join him and he looked at his friend's puzzled expression. Ray looked down at the battle and part of his heart felt like it was bleeding.

'Solence.' He whispered

Will looked at Ray and then to the girl fighting with two swords.

'You know her?' Will asked Ray.

Ray turned to Will and Will didn't have to wait for an answer.

'She's your, your-,'

'My wife.' Ray gasped.

He turned to Will and grabbed his hand and shook it.

'It was a pleasure to meet you.' Ray said.

He smiled and jumped off the boat and to the shore. He ran and ran; the clock stopped just for him. Ray felt tears spill from his dark blue eyes. He saw the glowing radiant skin of his beloved; he saw her long brown locks move in the salty sea breeze. Her pale blue eyes were filled with a fierce bloodthirsty look that Ray knew all too well. He had found her at last. Time started once more.

'SOLENCE!' Ray shouted.

Solence looked over the mob she was fighting and her face went pale as snow.

'Ray! RAY!' she shouted.

Her eyes couldn't look away from her husband. Suddenly, a sword pierced her leg and she fell to the ground. Tears not of agony but of joy spilled down Solence's face. Ray ran through the crowd striking and killing every man in sight (that was a guard). When he got to Solence, she was breathing heavily. Ray knelt down beside her and scooped up her head and moved her body onto his knees. Solence's quivering hand moved up ward and touched Ray's cheek. She opened her mouth as if she wanted to talk.

'No,' Ray said to her, 'you need to save your strength if you are going to make it back to the ship.'

'No!' Solence said as she sat up, 'we are in this together and I do not plan to leave you again.'

'You can't move with your leg like that!' Ray said as he gestured to her leg.

'What?' Solence asked, 'This is just a mere scratch!'

Ray shook his head and rolled his eyes.

'You're the same as I left you except, you've lost weight.' Ray said to her, 'Is there anyway I can keep you from coming with me?'

Solence smiled and shook her head.

'Ray! What a pleasant surprise!'

Ray looked over his shoulder and saw Jack Sparrow in the flesh. He stood up and Solence followed but fell back down since her leg couldn't support much weight.

'Why if it isn't Jack Sparrow!' Ray said as he extended his hand.

'It's Captain Jack Spar-,'

Ray flipped Jack over and pointed his pistol to Jacks head.

'I can't believe you had the guts to come over here, or maybe your brain failed on you again.'

'SOLENCE!' shrieked a voice coming from the end of the cave.

Solence leaned on one of her swords and She limped over to Ray.

'It's Benny.' She said.

Ray let Jack up and he scooped Solence into his arms. He started to run accompanied by Jack and the crew of the Flying Dutchman. When they reached the end of the cave, Benny was being held up by his hair and Elizabeth was un conscience on the hard cave floor. Beckett dropped the boy and walked over to the same party.

'Why if it isn't Jack Sparrow,' he said with a twisted smile, 'I thought that my men must have killed you but I have been sadly mistaken.'

The crowd looked at Beckett with stony eyes and Beckett's smile grew larger.

'Why Ray!' he said allowed, 'you've escaped! Charming! And Solence, that leg of yours must hurt.'

Solence's eyes flashed red and in a matter of Five seconds, Ray and Jack had to hold her back from attacking Beckett. Beckett laughed and Jack knew that they had the advantage, Beckett was surrounded and there was nothing stopping them from killing him.

'We've got you now, Beckett!' Jack shouted.

'And they're be no escape for ya!' Barbossa said

'You've said your last words.' Solence said.

'And you will rot in hell once we've finished with you!' Ray shouted.

Beckett smiled and pulled out his pistol.

'I am afraid that you are all wrong!' he said to them, 'Show yourselves!'

Hidden underwater, more then thirty-five guards emerged from the cold green water all holding swords.

The crew of the Dutchman broke out fighting and Barbossa grabbed Benny and pulled out his dagger.

'What are you doing!' Benny screeched

'I'm saving all our lives.' Barbossa said.

Solence over came her pain and held up both swords. She jumped over to Beckett's side and put one sword through his chest and the other through his back. She smiled and Beckett laughed.

'Remember, Solence,' he said to her, 'I can't die.'

'Where is my son.'

She and Beckett looked over to see Benny drop in the last coin and Beckett looked into Solence's eyes.

'In Port Royal; I hate pirates.' He gasped.

Beckett fell to the ground and the guards were all finished off.

They all looked up and Elizabeth got up off the floor, massaging a large bump on her head. Jack smiled and everyone cheered. Everyone was happy, except Elizabeth. She wanted Will to be here to witness this triumph, but that wasn't ever going to happen. Bootstrap walked over to her and smiled.

'The Captain wants to see you.' He said to her.

On the Dutchman, Will stood at the edge of the boat holding the hand of the one he loves the most. The boat sailed along the side of the Pearl and the Fierce de Ray.

'I have to go soon.' Elizabeth said to her husband.

She squeezed his hand and they looked into each other's eyes. Will stroked her hair and they kissed for the last time.

'I love you,' Will said to her, 'you and the baby.'

Elizabeth smiled and kissed Will on the cheek. She let go of his hand and smiled at him mysteriously. She grabbed a line and waved goodbye to Will. She swung over to the Pearl and was greeted by Jack, Barbossa, and Mr. Gibbs. Jack walked over to her and gave her a hug.

'Gee, Jack,' Barbossa said, 'since when have you been so touchy-feely?'

'Since the day you became so hideous.' Jack said to him.

Elizabeth and the crew laughed.

'What's our heading Cap'n?' Mr. Gibbs asked

'Port Royal.' Jack said with a smile.

That was my last chapter; I hope my story was enjoyed! If you have any ideas for the sequel, you are welcome to make a suggestion!


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue 

**I just had to share with fanfiction what happens to our pirate friends.**

**READ & REVIEW!**

'-And bound her in her bones, the seas be ours and by the power merrily row they'll row…' sang the slave boy as he shovelled coal into the fireplace.

'-Yo, Ho, all together hoist the colours high…' sang an oddly familiar voice.

The boy turned and a man with shoulder length hair walked in.

'Heave, Ho, thief and beggar never say we die…' sang the voice that came to Jason in his dreams.

In walked a beautiful woman with his big blue eyes.

'Jason, honey,' the woman said, 'it's time to go home.'

The now reunited family grouped together and Solence hugged the warm body of her son. They were all together at last and she was never going to let go of her baby again. Jason had never known who he was until this point in his life; he was a pirate and was proud of it.

The baby blue sky was full of happiness in Port Royal, Elizabeth had lived a so far happy life and she planned to keep living it to the extreme. She was picking flowers in the field and they were her favourite type, daisies.

'Mommy, brought you pretty flower.'

Elizabeth turned and saw none other then her special little one standing behind her holding a single daisy in his small hand.

'Ahh, Willy,' Elizabeth said as she picked up her two year old, 'it's beautiful; I love it.'

She ruffled his brown curls that resembled Wills so very much and she held his hand all the way home.

Will opened his locket and looked into Elizabeth's world. It was filled with joy and when ever Will would look at her and his son, he felt very part of him glow with pride. He was a father and he was so proud of his son. One day they would meet and it would be a beautiful when they were all together. Every night Elizabeth would tell him what happened during the day and small things about little Willy. She would tell him that he is growing to be more like him and he even knows how to handle a sword. Will couldn't help but smile when Elizabeth would let Willy look into the locket. Elizabeth moved Willy up to the locket and he smiled and waved.

'Hi daddy! Mommy and me miss you!' he said through the locket.

'I miss you too buddy!' Will said

Elizabeth held Willy up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She and Willy waved to Will and they bid him goodnight. Will was happy and nothing in the world was going to make him feel any different.

It was a noisy afternoon; the seagulls were extremely loud, the sea was making peculiar noises, and the crew was partying a little too loudly. Jack had enough; he was tired and hung over from yesterday's fiasco. He jumped out of bed and walked onto the deck of the pearl grumpily.

'Can you SHUT IT!' Jack shouted to the crew.

The crew fell silent and Barbossa walked up to Jack and handed him a bottle of rum.

Jack drank some and spat out onto the deck.

'What is that?' Jack asked.

'Sea water, Cap'n.' Mr. Gibbs said, 'Hector thought it would be funny.'

Jack looked over at Barbossa and snapped his fingers.

'Who do you think you are Jack?' Barbossa asked, 'Your no Queen of the Earth.'

Mr. Gibbs accompanied by Mr. Cotton, Threw Barbossa overboard. Jack walked to the edge and waved down to Hector.

'JACK SPARROW!' Barbossa yelled.

'It's Captain Jack Sparrow.' Jack said to himself.

That was the Epilogue; look out for my next story, I don't know what I will call it though. 


End file.
